


Magic Machines

by SaiyanHoriki



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Cover Art, Crossover, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Horror, Magic, Mystery, Portuguese, Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanHoriki/pseuds/SaiyanHoriki
Summary: A sociedade mágica estava tomada pela insegurança devido a acontecimentos estranhos que nunca foram solucionados.Assim, Hermione percebe que algo estranho acontecendo, alunos agindo de modo anormal e eventos bizarros ocorrendo na escola.Fazendo com ela e seus amigos fiquem no caminho de um esquema sombrio que teria relação com as atividades dos criminosos desconhecidos.





	1. O Experimento

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens de "Harry Potter" e "Five Nights at Freddy's" não são de minha propriedade intelectual e sim de seus respectivos criadores.  
> Os eventuais personagens originais me pertencem.
> 
> Nota: a fic será postada também nos sites: Spirit Fanfiction, Nyah Fanfiction e Fanfiction.net.

 

* * *

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente com muita dificuldade. Ainda estava confuso, sentindo tontura. Aquilo seria resquício do efeito daquela substância que injetaram nele para que ficasse desacordado.

O rapaz desconhecia por quanto teria ficado naquele estado, mas o ele suspeitava que já havia passado algumas horas. Afinal, nenhum daqueles cientistas iria conseguir fazer uma mudança de sala de maneira tão célere, principalmente, devido a todos os cuidados que eram obrigados a ter durante os intervalos de cada experimento para não prejudicar os resultados dos mesmos.

Ele não conseguia decidir se deveria ficar mais aliviado ou mais nervoso por ter saído daquela sala, onde podia ver outras diversas cobaias. O rapaz não aguentava mais ver outras pessoas, sofrendo os mais diversos experimentos cruéis e passando pelas piores dores que alguém poderia sentir.

“O que é isso?” Pensou o rapaz imediatamente que sua visão voltou a ficar nítida. Podia perfeitamente perceber que o haviam colocado dentro de algo que ele reconheceu como sendo uma máscara. “O que está acontecen…”

Os pensamentos do moço foram interrompidos assim que seu olhar se voltou para as próprias pernas que estavam uma afastada da outra.

Ele estava utilizando um traje robótico, o mesmo que ele havia visto dias anteriores, quando estava sendo removido de uma sala após um teste que realizaram nele durante quase meia-hora.

Eram muitos, sendo a grande parte deles praticamente iguais, possuindo coloração amarela. Contudo, esse que estava utilizando era diferente como se tivesse sido feito depois ou uma forma de protótipo para algum robô que foi criado posteriormente.

O que ele estava usando, no momento da narrativa, era branco com vários detalhes verdes. Somente podia ver alguns deles, presentes nas articulações dos joelhos e dos dedos das mãos.

“As coisas tornaram-se ainda piores que poderia imaginar.” Tentava ele manter sua respiração sob controle, como também suas emoções.

A atenção do rapaz voltou-se para a sala na qual se encontrava, virando sua cabeça da maneira mais lenta possível, mas mesmo assim, podia sentir seu pescoço sendo levemente perfurado por duas pontas afiadas. Fato que tornou o desconforto e formigamento de seu corpo, por estar muito tempo parado, serem os menores de seus problemas.

“Não se mexa!” Pensou, retornando-se à posição que se encontrava anteriormente. Sabia que, caso o sangramento aumentasse, a situação ficaria ainda pior para ele.

O rapaz tinha um breve conhecimento do que poderia acontecer com ele, principalmente após escutar aquela conversa que dois pesquisadores acabaram tendo a respeito daquele traje protótipo que eles afirmavam que eles precisavam utilizá-lo urgentemente para não o perder.

“Por que raios mantêm um lugar desse dentro de um laboratório?”

Através daquela breve observação, o jovem percebeu que o lugar onde encontrava-se tinha um aspecto lamentável, completamente diferente das outras salas as quais sempre estavam limpas, compostas de cores claras que chegavam a incomodar um pouco os olhos de quem entrava nelas.

Esta sala estava suja, com a presença de pó e outros farelos nos cantos daquele lugar.

As paredes haviam sido pintadas com cores escuras; algo que deveria ter acontecido havia muito tempo, pois, a tinta estava descascando-se em vários pontos, fazendo com que o reboco da parede ficasse aparecendo.

Além disso, podia perceber a presença de várias marcas de mofo e algumas infiltrações que, felizmente, encontravam-se do outro lado da sala, bem distante do jovem que olhava para a água que caía de gota a gota, formando uma poça do chão.

“Nada além dessa câmera.” Seu olhar voltou-se para o referido objeto que estava apontada para baixo, possivelmente, desativada.

Não haveria nada para fazer além de ficar se lamentando por aquilo tudo ter acontecido com ele.

Afinal, sabia que sua vida havia sido completamente destruída por conta das atitudes daqueles cientistas. Sentia-se tomado por um misto de tristeza e raiva por ter que passar por todas essas experiências, como se toda a sua vida já não tivesse sido dura e sofrida o suficiente.

Reconhecia que, mesmo que tivesse uma forma de escapar daquele lugar infernal, as coisas jamais seriam as mesmas. Não seria capaz de retomar a vida que tinha, afinal, esses malditos haviam retirado dele vários anos em questão de meses. Nenhum conhecido dele iria reconhecê-lo e, talvez, pensariam que ele fosse um farsante.

Tais pensamentos duraram por alguns poucos instantes, voltando sua atenção para assuntos relacionados aquele laboratório.

Ele ficou pensativo, relembrado de vários trechos da conversa que havia ouvido daqueles pesquisadores. Eles falavam de assuntos macabros como ‘mutilações’ e ‘empalação’ como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

O jovem questionava-se quem seria o bruxo responsável por todo aquele lugar. Não conseguia imaginar quem seria tão desumano em ter planejado tudo aquilo, criando aquele laboratório exclusivamente para propósitos sombrios e sádicos.

Somente um nome lhe aparecia em sua mente, mesmo que soubesse que ele não tinha relação com ciência e robótica, assuntos relacionados aos trouxas.

Nesse momento, um chiado começou. O jovem olhou para a câmera de segurança que estava sendo ativada, levantando-se e focando exclusivamente nele.

Havia chegado a hora da realização do experimento, assim como os seus momentos finais.

Depois disso iria partir para o outro lado, lugar onde encontrar muitos familiares que não teve a oportunidade de conhecer devido às tragédias que aconteceram durante vários anos.

“O experimento com as springlocks será iniciado na sala especial de experimentos.” Falava a voz friamente. “O sistema será ativado remotamente, podendo ser utilizado uma única vez, encerrando assim que a cobaia já tiver se sucumbido aos ferimentos.”

O rapaz simplesmente fechou os olhos, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Nenhuma forma de salvar-se estava disponível naquele momento sombrio.

“Ativar as springlocks!” Ordenou a voz num tom mais elevado.

Nesse momento uma série de estalos começaram a ocorrer, concomitantemente dos gritos da cobaia.

***

Ron Weasley acordou, levantando-se rapidamente, dando uma olhada rápida ao seu redor.

Ele estava dentro de um saco de dormir no chão do Salão Principal, junto com os outros alunos da Grifinória. Estavam assim havia algumas horas, desde a noite anterior, após o quadro da Mulher Gorda ter sido atacado pelo fugitivo Sirius Black.

“Que sonho foi este?” Pensava assustado, sentindo que aquilo não era nada normal. Parecia muito mais vívido do que ele imaginava; tinha a sensação como se toda aquela cena macabra fosse um acontecimento distante.

Uma situação quase idêntica a de seu primeiro pesadelo que teve, algo que lhe deu medo como também a sensação de que algo estava lhe perseguindo através dos antigos corredores de Hogwarts.

Ainda tinha os gritos daquela pessoa ecoando em sua mente enquanto, aparentemente, era empalada por algo que ele era incapaz de explicar. Era um traje estranho com partes metálicas.

“Talvez Hermione sabia mais a respeito disso…” Pensou ele olhando, novamente, para o lado.

Harry estava acordado, um fato que vinha acontecendo com frequência e ele havia percebido e constantemente se perguntando como que aquilo não estava afetando de alguma forma, nem diminuindo o seu desempenho.

“Hermione tem razão…” Pensava Ron, olhando agora tanto para Harry quanto para Severo Snape que conversava com Dumbledore.

O professor olhava para Potter desconfiado enquanto o outro fazia a mesma coisa.

Algo muito errado estava acontecendo e Weasley podia perceber, vendo que aquele ano poderia ser um dos mais sombrios para toda a escola, ou talvez, para toda a comunidade bruxa da Grã-Bretanha.


	2. Café da Manhã

O Salão Principal já havia sido arrumado. As mesas encontravam-se em seus devidos lugares. Os alunos estavam comendo enquanto, muitos deles, conversavam, fazendo com que um falatório tomasse conta do lugar.

O assunto predominante era a terrível invasão que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Um evento que eles consideravam como sendo muito difícil, ou praticamente impossível, de ocorrer. Afinal, Hogwarts era o 'lugar mais seguro do mundo' e, além disso, estava com a segurança reforçada devido a presença dos guardas de Azkaban.

E, por consequência, as mais diversas teorias eram criadas numa tentativa de explicar sobre o que Sirius Black fizera para conseguir tal façanha. Fazendo, também, especulações sobre onde ele estaria escondido, apenas aguardando que outra oportunidade parecesse para poder atacar seu alvo.

Alguns poucos estudantes comentavam sobre outros assuntos. Sendo a respeito dos acontecimentos estranhos os quais estavam acontecendo com frequência durante aquele ano letivo. Sendo eventos que estavam deixando-os extremamente preocupados, principalmente os que estavam tendo sua saúde prejudicada por eles. Ficando evidente pela presença de alguns alunos que estavam bocejando com frequência e apresentando muita dificuldade de manterem os olhos abertos por muito tempo.

Caso alguém entrasse no Salão Principal iria perceber que alguns estudantes não estavam compartilhando do mesmo clima que os demais.

Neville estava comendo, mantendo a cabeça abaixada, olhando para o brinquedo o qual mantinha no colo; era um ursinho pardo de pelúcia o qual utilizava uma gravata lacinho e uma pequena cartola, ambos da cor preta. Ele, aparentemente, conversava com o brinquedo.

Harry estava em silêncio. Tomava cuidado para não derrubar ou sujar o coelho de pelúcia roxo que mantinha, também, no colo.

Hermione comeu durante algum tempo até que parou e ficou observando Ron. Ela já tinha percebido que alguma coisa anormal havia acontecido com o amigo durante aquela noite. Afinal, ele estava agindo de maneira muito semelhante àquele dia no qual ele narrara uma cena que aparentava ser um sequestro que estava prestes a acontecer.

Algo que lhe trouxe memórias as quais haviam sido esquecidas por muito tempo. De um lugar que ela frequentou durante alguns anos. Sendo ele fonte de memórias de muitas crianças. Principalmente, infelizmente, devido aos últimos meses de funcionamento, quando terríveis eventos aconteceram.

Ron estava em silêncio. Ele não havia comido muito desde o momento em que aquela refeição havia iniciado. Sentia pouco apetite. Ainda estava sendo perturbado pela cena com que havia sonhado.

Algo que havia piorado por um sentimento que surgiu momentos antes daquela refeição. Um pressentimento de que a pessoa que viu sendo morta não era um estranho e sim alguém com quem tinha um grande relacionamento.

"Quem poderia ser?" Pensou Ron novamente.

Seu olhar percorreu pelo Salão Principal, algo que, por algum motivo, sentiu que deveria fazer naquele momento. Assim, ele pôde perceber que alguns estudantes estavam observando-o de maneira estranha, como se estivessem espionando.

Tais pessoas, ao perceberem que seu alvo estava olhando para elas, imediatamente tentavam disfarçar, começando a conversar com algum colega que tivesse sentado próximo.

Eles estavam presentes em todas as quatro casas sendo, por alguma razão, em maior quantidade nas casas da Sonserina e Grifinória.

Dentre eles, tinha a presença Colin Creevey, quem estava conversando com um garoto o qual estava sentado de seu lado, enquanto segurava sua câmera fotográfica.

Alguém que, segundo boatos, estava agindo de maneira diferente em comparação aos primeiros meses. Uma mudança que, segundo eles, havia acontecido após a noite em que o mesmo fora pego fora da cama. Fazendo com que a casa perdesse vários pontos e ele cumprisse detenção.

"Você teve outro pesadelo?" Questionou Hermione, aproximando, após ter olhado ao seu redor, temerosa de que aqueles estudantes acabassem ouvindo a conversa que teriam naquele momento.

"Sim..." Respondeu Ron. Estava tenso por ter de falar daqueles assuntos ali no Salão Principal. "E ele foi ainda pior que o daquele dia."

"Pior?" Questionou Hermione, tentando imaginar o que o amigo estaria prestes a contar naquele momento.

"Sim..." Ron respondeu, parando por alguns segundos. "Antes, eu preciso perguntar uma coisa... Qual é o nome do objeto que os trouxas colocam na parede e assim conseguem ver o que está acontecendo naquele mesmo quarto?"

"Câmera de segurança." Respondeu Hermione sem compreender direito o que aquilo significava. Nunca havia imaginado algum bruxo utilizando semelhante objeto.

"No sonho, na sala tinha a presença de um desses objetos numa das paredes." Relatava Ron no mesmo tom de voz, tornando difícil para que Hermione conseguisse ouvir perfeitamente o que outro estava narrando.

"Além disso, tinha uma pessoa sentada no chão. Ela estava utilizando uma roupa estranha... Aparentava ser uma fantasia que tinha partes metálicas dentro... Você já viu algo parecido?"

"Sim." Respondeu Hermione. "Foi naquele mesmo lugar sobre o qual comentei durante aquele dia."

"Então ele é pior que poderia imaginar." Comentou Ron. "Utilizavam uma fantasia que poderia facilmente matar uma pessoa empalada..."

"Empalada..."

"Sim... Pude ouvir o barulho das partes metálicas perfurando a carne da pessoa e quebrado alguns ossos."

Hermione voltou a recordar do que havia acontecido naquele dia. Momento em que todos os clientes tiveram que se retirar do restaurante. Ocasião em que os funcionários estavam desesperados, afirmando que um terrível acidente havia acontecido. Tratava-se de algo que deixou muitas crianças traumatizadas, fazendo com que elas chorassem desesperadamente.

Mesma cena que ela relembrou quando estava no Expresso de Hogwarts.

"Mione..." Ron falou preocupado com aquele silêncio que ela estava fazendo como também a expressão de medo que estava formando no rosto da amiga. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Estava tendo recordação do que aconteceu naquele tempo..." Hermione explicou. "Talvez tenha alguma relação com que está acontecendo agora... Não sei como, afinal, um dos donos daquela franquia de restaurantes foi dado como morto alguns meses depois que os estabelecimentos foram fechados, enquanto o outro cometeu suicídio."

"Relação com os pesadelos, monstros que estão aparecendo com frequência e a insônia que está atacando muitos estudantes?"

"Sim..." Respondeu ela. "Não sei como isso pode ser possível, mas precisamos descobrir o que está acontecendo nesta escola antes que o pior aconteça..."

Depois deste momento, Ron e Hermione não conversaram mais. Ficaram em silêncio até o momento em que o café da manhã terminou. Momento em que os alunos saíram do Salão Principal.


	3. Primeiras Desconfianças

**62 dias antes…**

Era uma terça-feira, trinta e um de agosto, quando os acontecimentos deste capítulo ocorreram. Sendo este o último dia das férias, como também o último momento e oportunidade que os estudantes teriam para comprarem seus materiais escolares. Pois, na manhã seguinte, eles estariam indo até à Plataforma Nove e Três Quartos para embarcarem no Expresso de Hogwarts.

No momento da narrativa, Hermione e Ron estavam ambos sentados em uma das mesas redondas as quais estavam dispostas na calçada da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue.

Os dois já havia findado os seus respectivos sorvetes. Agora observavam as figuras que passavam na outra calçada.

Eles viam crianças que passavam alegremente, carregando os livros; alguns estavam conversando a respeito da possível casa para qual seriam sorteados. Viam, também, adolescentes, alguns estavam passando certa dificuldade com aquele livro monstruoso após uma tentativa fracassada de abri-lo.

Nenhuma dessas crianças ou adolescentes andava sozinho pelo Beco Diagonal. Todos estavam sendo acompanhados por algum responsável que ficava observando os jovens atentamente, evitando que os mesmos se afastassem. Quando eles tentavam, eram puxados pelo braço e depois eram duramente repreendidos por isso.

Tratava-se uma medida de segurança que estava sendo aplicada de forma ainda mais rigorosa devido a um desaparecimento que ocorreu na manhã do dia primeiro de agosto de 1991.

Dia que um garoto de onze anos desapareceu sem deixar nenhum vestígio. Mesmo que tivesse acompanhada pela tia que ficou desesperado por tamanha tragédia ter ocorrido com ela.

Sendo tal desaparecido tido, conforme relatos publicados no Profeta Diário, fatos bizarros os quais ninguém conseguiu explicar. Algumas testemunhas afirmaram que puderam observar o garoto, conversando ou sozinho, ou com algo que somente ele seria capaz de ver.

Sendo esse um dos muitos casos que a criança jamais foi encontrada. Ao contrário de outros em que os jovens bruxos reapareciam, após alguns dias, sem lembranças do que havia acontecidos com eles durante o referido período.

Tendo todos esses eventos, de acordo com uma breve pesquisa de Hermione, iniciado durante a década de 70. Contudo, eles somente ganharam notoriedade depois do Halloween do ano de 1981.

Devido a isso tudo, perto da mesa em que Hermione e Ron estavam sentados, tinha a presença de Arthur Weasley. Ele, além de acompanhar os jovens, ele estava realizando a tarefa que havia sido destinado a fazer.

Arhur Weasley, também, estava querendo ver Harry para averiguar se tudo estava bem com o garoto. Sendo uma vontade que começou após ter tomado conhecimento a respeito da identidade do bruxo que havia sido escolhido para acompanhar Harry e, assim, evitar que desaparecesse ou morto por Sirius Black. Devido ao fato que o garoto iria andar sozinho pelo Beco Diagonal.

Sendo aquela uma decisão que Fudge havia feito às pressas, escolhendo um bruxo o qual estava sendo reconhecido pelo desempenho anormal que demonstrava, conseguindo subir rapidamente na hierarquia do Ministério da Magia.

Ron e Hermione estavam procurando algum sinal do último membro do trio. O primeiro estava querendo conversar a respeito da viagem, como também do incidente que o amigo provocou, fazendo com que a tia trouxa inflasse como um balão. Enquanto a outra estava querendo ver se o amigo estava bem.

Hermione, desde o momento que havia chegado ao Caldeirão Furado, estava tendo uma sensação estranha. Era como se uma tragédia tivesse ocorrido e outras ainda estavam por vir.

Uma sensação que voltou a perturbá-la durante alguns instantes até que ela, ao olhar para o lado direito, avistou uma figura a qual ela rapidamente reconheceu.

Hermione rapidamente chamou a atenção de Ron que ficou feliz que aquela longa espera ter, finalmente, terminado.

Ambos começaram a gritar. “Harry!”

O bruxo parou durante alguns instantes, olhando na direção deles. Depois ele começou a andar apressadamente, com um sorriso no rosto, feliz por ter reencontrado com os seus dois grandes amigos.

Logo atrás dele vinha a figura do bruxo que estava supervisionando durante aquele mês de agosto. Era uma pessoa a qual aparentava estar entre trinta e quarenta anos. Seu aspecto físico era de uma pessoa alta e magra.

“Bom-dia Harry!” Cumprimentou Arthur, apertando a mão de Harry que quase derrubou o que estava segurando. “Bom-dia, Randall.”

“Oi Sr. Weasley. Não esperava que fosse encontrar com o senhor hoje…” Comentou o outro bruxo apertando a mão de Arthur. Ele estava sorrindo, como sempre era visto. “Como foram as férias no Egito?”

Os dois começaram a conversar brevemente a respeito daquilo. Arthur tentava não ser distraído, sempre observando os jovens bruxos.

Harry sentou numa das cadeiras da mesa na qual seus amigos estavam.

“Harry…” Falou Ron depois de ter ficado por alguns minutos observando o objeto que Potter estava segurando naquele momento. Sendo algo que também havia atraído a atenção de Hermione. “O que é isso?”

“Um presente que ganhei no meu aniversário…” Respondeu Harry, colocando o brinquedo sobre a mesa, enquanto os seus amigos observavam. Era um coelho de cor roxa que utilizava uma gravata vermelha.

“Não esperava que ainda vendessem esses brinquedos…” Hermione comentou, tendo recordações da pelúcia a qual ganhou quando tinha seis anos.

Tudo aparentava estar tranquilo. Os três adolescentes ficaram conversando, tendo Ron demonstrado a varinha que havia comprado. Contudo, o clima voltou a tornar-se negativo no momento em que Randall sentou na quarta cadeira, a última que estava vaga daquela mesa.

Sendo essa a ocasião em que Hermione começou a ter novamente aquela sensação terrível, ao mesmo tempo que ela pôde perceber que o Harry estava agindo de maneira estranha.

Ele olhou para o outro bruxo de lado, demonstrando uma expressão de medo e receio. Além disso, Harry começou a segurar o coelho de pelúcia com mais força como se tivesse receio que o brinquedo fosse ser retirado dele.

“Prazer, meu nome é Randall Rickey…” O outro bruxo se apresentou. “Vocês devem ser Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger… Harry contou muito a respeito dos senhores, sobre o quanto são amigos…”

Uma breve conversa aconteceu entre eles. Hermione ficou observando e fazendo alguns breves comentários a respeito do que estavam falando.

Ela podia perceber que aquele bruxo estava olhando para ela como se o mesmo tivesse percebido suas desconfianças. Um fato que estava perturbando-a, afinal, ele poderia ler mentes ou ter uma percepção muito maior que uma pessoa normal?

Hermione sentia que algo errado estava ocorrendo; ouvindo uma voz em sua mente, como se uma pessoa tivesse tentando alertá-la. Fazendo com que aflorasse um pensamento que deveria ser cautelosa a respeito daquele bruxo ou, caso contrário, poderia sofrer consequências terríveis.

“Vocês vão comprar alguma coisa?”

“Sim…” Respondeu Ron. “Preciso comprar algo para o Perebas…”

“Perebas?” Perguntou Randall sem compreender direito.

“É o meu rato…” Explicou Ron, retirando o animal do bolso e colocando-o sobre a mesa.

Randall olhou para aquele animal estarrecido com o estado completamente lastimável que o rato se encontrava naquele momento.

“Você não sabe o que aconteceu com ele?” Perguntava Randall enquanto pegava Perebas e o analisava mais de perto. “Ele está acabado, aparenta estar quase morto… Quantos anos esse rato tem?”

“Não sei…” Respondeu Ron. “Ele está na família há alguns anos.”

“Interessante…” Comentou Randall, colocando Perebas novamente na mesa, dando um sorriso e seus olhos brilhando. Ron rapidamente pegou o rato, colocando-o novamente no bolso.

Hermione sentiu-se ainda mais apreensiva em relação àquele bruxo. Perguntando-se o motivo dele ter demonstrado tamanho interesse em relação ao rato de Ron.

“E a senhorita vai comprar alguma coisa?”

“Sim. Eu vou comprar uma coruja.” Respondeu ela, sem querer dar muitos detalhes. Recebendo um olhar que, aparentemente, estava interrogando-a a respeito do que ela havia acabado de falar.

“Então precisaremos ir ao Menagerie Mágico que fica logo ali…” Explicou Randall, indicando a loja que ficava do outro lado da calçada. “Eu conheço bem aquela loja… Frequentei-a durante um bom tempo até o meu gato desaparecer e ser encontrado morto alguns meses depois…”

“Então vamos…” Falou Arthur Weasley.

Hermione percebeu que, por alguns segundos, Randall aparentou estar irritado com aquilo. Ficou evidente para ela que ele não queria a presença do pai de Ron naquele momento.

 “Vamos.” Falou Randall, sorrindo novamente, levantando-se da cadeira.

Os jovens bruxos levantaram das cadeiras. Hermione pegou as três sacas em que estavam seu material escolar. Algo que acabou chamando a atenção, tanto de Harry quanto de Randall que olharam, aparentando estarem levemente assustados.

“Mione,” falou Harry, olhando para as sacas as quais Arthur Weasley estava pegando para carregar “que livros são esses?”

“Vou fazer algumas matérias a mais esse semestre.” Começou ela a explicar, deixando-o, aparentemente, ainda mais surpreendido com aquilo.

“Isso não é prejudicial para a senhorita?” Perguntou Randall, ainda olhando para aquelas sacas cheias de livros. “Reconheço a sua inteligência, jovem Granger, contudo, você deveria respeitar os seus limites. Lembre-se: excesso de cansaço atrapalha os estudos ao invés de ajudar.”

“Não precisa se preocupar.”

***

Depois que entraram na loja, ficaram aguardando até o momento em que iriam ser atendidos pela dona do estabelecimento. Tempo em que Hermione continuou a observar o comportamento daquele bruxo. 

Ela percebeu que Randall, desde o momento em que colocara os pés ali, demonstrava empolgação; como se o dito cujo pudesse levar todos os animais presentes ali para cuidar.

A espera demorou alguns minutos até que a bruxa terminasse de atender um garoto que havia chegado antes deles.

“Você aqui…” Falou a bruxa feliz em rever Randall. “Faz tanto tempo da última vez que esteve aqui…”

“Estou acompanhado o jovem Potter.” Explicou ele. “Não posso deixar que nada aconteça com ele. Afinal, agora é a época em que as crianças e adolescentes costumam a desaparecer no Beco Diagonal, não é?”

A bruxa concordou com a cabeça e, após isso, perguntou. “Você vai comprar alguma coisa?”

“Ainda preciso decidir o que irei levar… Por enquanto, primeiro atenda esse rapaz.” Falou Randall, indicando Ron com a cabeça. “O rato dele está num estado lamentável, como se estivesse prestes a morrer a qualquer momento, coitado.”

Ron andou até o balcão para ser atendido por aquela bruxa. Hermione, por algum motivo, sentia que deveria ficar prestando atenção em Randall.

Primeiro ele ficou observando, por alguns instantes, os animais que estavam dentro das gaiolas. Depois, seu olhar voltou-se para uma cesta enquanto afirmava que seria uma boa ideia comprar um pufoso.

Randall estava prestes a falar com a bruxa quando soltou uma exclamação, dando uns passos para trás. Demonstrava preocupação, não com Ron, mas sim com Perebas. Isso devido a um gato que estava avançando sobre o rato.

Ron rapidamente saiu do estabelecimento, indo para onde Perebas havia se escondido. Logo depois, Harry fez o mesmo. Não demorando muito para que Arthur Weasley também deixasse a loja, andando apressado, com cuidado para não derrubar as sacas que estava segurando.

Randall ficou olhando para a saída daquele lugar durante alguns segundos até que sua atenção se voltou para o felino.

“Que gato é este?” Perguntou ele, apontando para o animal que ainda estava no balcão, olhando para a porta.

“Este é o Bichento.” Começou a bruxa a explicar. “Já faz alguns anos desde que ele chegou aqui…”

“Granger,” Randall falava sem jeito “a senhorita não iria comprar uma coruja?”

“Mudei de ideia… Vou levar o Bichento.” Respondeu ela, aproximando-se do gato, fazendo carinho nele que ronronava.

“Tem certeza disso?” Perguntou ele, aproximando-se do gato que começou a rosnar para ele de maneira ameaçadora. Hermione se afastou um pouco do felino enquanto a dona da loja ficou observando aquela cena com medo de que o gato fosse atacar o outro bruxo. “Não tem certeza de ele não vai ficar perseguindo o rato do jovem Weasley?”

“Não precisa se preocupar com isto.” Respondeu ela, pegando o Bichento nos braços.

“Ele esqueceu o tônico…” Falou Randall, pegando o frasco e depois voltou a falar com a dona do estabelecimento. “Depois eu volto para comprar alguma coisa.”

Hermione pagou o gato e depois saiu da loja. Randall tentava manter certa distância do Bichento, com receio de que fosse ser atacado pelo felino.


	4. Senhorita Bessy

Hermione estava parada no corredor do Caldeirão Furado enquanto olhava para a porta do quarto número onze. Fora para lá por ter percebido que uma grande oportunidade havia lhe aparecido. Afinal, poderia conversar com Harry que estava sozinho no quarto, sem a companhia daquele bruxo suspeito.

A jovem bruxa reconhecia que Randall não poderia tomar conhecimento, tanto a respeito das suas desconfianças, como também, da conversa que ela estava prestes a ter com Harry.

Hermione olhou para os lados. Uma estranha sensação de que estava sendo espionada incomodava-a. Sendo piorado devido a um barulho, parecido com um chiado, que conseguia escutar ali.

“Que barulho irritante…” Pensou a jovem, olhando novamente para os lados, procurando a origem de tal barulho. Apesar do mesmo ser baixo, já era o suficiente para deixá-la nauseada.

Antes que pudesse bater na porta, Hermione conseguiu ouvir algo que lhe chamou atenção. Era a voz de Harry, aparentemente, conversando.

Hermione aproximou-se, encostando uma das orelhas na porta para verificar o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

A moça percebeu era que o amigo estava, de fato, conversando. Contudo, ela somente conseguia ouvir a voz de Harry.

“Com quem ele está falando?” Perguntava-se a jovem bruxa. Via que o amigo não estava falando com a coruja.

Era como se fosse uma coisa que somente Harry conseguia ouvir. Afinal, ele fazia comentários e depois outros, respondendo ao que a outra pessoa, ou coisa, teria falado para ele.

“Você ouviu o que ele falou a respeito daquela mulher…”

“Ele?!” Hermione repetiu mentalmente. Somente o nome de Randall apareceu em sua mente naquele momento, fato que deixou Hermione sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo.

“Randall avisou Harry a respeito de uma pessoa que ele deveria tomar cuidado?”

Aquela perspectiva estava fazendo com que ela ficasse tensa e muito preocupada. Isso significaria que havia uma figura ainda mais perigosa a qual ela não havia percebido até então.

“De quem ele está falando?”

Hermione afastou-se da porta. Rapidamente olhou ao seu redor novamente, verificando se estava realmente sozinha. Sentia como se tivesse estivessem sendo vigiada por vários olhos invisíveis naquele momento. Estando eles observando cada movimento que estava fazendo.

Ela bateu na porta. O quarto foi tomado pelo silêncio durante alguns instantes. Depois foram barulhos de passos aproximando-se. Então, a porta abriu-se.

“Harry, preciso conversar com você…” Disse Hermione.

O outro rapidamente abriu mais a porta, dando passagem para que a amiga entrasse. Assim que ela o fez, rapidamente fechou a porta. Não antes de verificar se o corredor continuava sem a presença de ninguém.

O quarto número onze estava completamente arrumado. As malas estavam quase que completamente arrumadas.

Edwiges já havia sido colocada em sua gaiola.

Na cama tinha a presença da pelúcia de Bonnie. Além dele, tinha a presença de outro objeto que chamou a atenção da jovem Granger.

Seria um livro de capa verde que aberto. Era possível para Hermione observar as figuras de alguns monstros numa das páginas. Sendo aquele o mesmo que se tornara o mais recente pesadelo do gerente da Floreios e Borrões.

“Como você conseguiu abrir esse livro?” Perguntou Hermione, recordando-se dos jovens que ao tentarem fazer aquilo. Um objeto que tentava morder quem tentasse abri-los.

“Era preciso fazer carinho na lombada” Respondeu Harry. “Esse livro deu muito trabalho… Principalmente quando Randall tentou abrir nas primeiras tentativas… Ele estava muito interessado em dar uma breve olhada nele… Como também, ele ficou afirmando que deveria me preparar previamente para as aulas…”

Hermione não demonstrou muita surpresa. Viu o quão que ele gostava de animais. Agora pensava que, possivelmente, aquele bruxo teria um gosto similar ao de Hagrid no que diz a respeito de criaturas e seres perigosos.

“Sobre o que você queria conversar?” Questionou Harry, interrompendo o silêncio que estava entre ele por alguns instantes.

“Você está bem?” Perguntou Hermione, algo que deixou o amigo apreensivo que ficava, constantemente, olhando em direção da porta. “Afinal, você ficou agindo de maneira estranha na presença daquele bruxo.”

“Está tudo bem comigo, não precisa ficar se preocupando.”

Era algo que Hermione percebia que não era completamente verdadeira. Ele estava querendo esconder alguma coisa dela.

Ela estava prestes a perguntar a respeito do que havia escutado ele falar, quando a conversa foi interrompida. Bateram na porta, chamando os dois para o jantar que estava sendo servido naquele momento.

***

O clima que pairava, sobre quase todos os presentes, era o mais agradável possível.

Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge estavam fazendo algumas piadas a respeito de Percy Weasley que havia se tornado um dos monitores-chefes da Grifinória; um fato que estava fazendo com que o mesmo ficasse agindo de forma ainda mais pomposa que normalmente fazia.

Assim, quase todos os presentes ficaram rindo de tais comentários.

Hermione simplesmente olhava e perguntava-se o motivo dela estar sendo mais afetada pelo que estava acontecendo. Sendo, talvez, pelo fato dela (entre os presentes) ter sido a única por ter frequentado aqueles estabelecimentos os quais ficaram conhecidos pela inovação.

“Se for isso…” Pensava a jovem bruxa. “Como será que estão as outras crianças que tiveram, a infelicidade, de terem sido clientes daquele lugar.”

A fantasia estava transformando-se numa verdadeira história de terror. O lugar dos sonhos e fantasias era, agora, o de assombrações as quais retornavam nos momentos que ninguém esperava.

Hermione, primeiramente olhou para Harry. Viu que o amigo estava se divertindo com a presença de Fred e Jorge.

“Ele trouxe aquele brinquedo…” Pensou ela, vendo que Harry estava segurando aquela pelúcia no colo enquanto comia.

“Ele vai levar essa pelúcia de Bonnie para todos os lugares?” Perguntou-se Hermione. Imaginava como que seria aquilo dentro de Hogwarts. Principalmente a reação de alguns professores, especialmente de Snape que iria odiar a presença daquele objeto em suas aulas.

Depois, ela olhou para outra direção no qual Randall estava sentado. O bruxo não quis sentar na mesa a qual havia sido preparada para a família Weasley.

Ele também ficou rindo daquelas brincadeiras. Randall não gosto da personalidade de Percy. Tendo, Hermione, escutado o bruxo afirmando que o irmão de Ron era “uma pessoa nojentinha e metida”.

Uma felicidade que não durou por muito tempo. Isso devido a chegada de uma pessoa que chegou naquela ocasião, sentando-se numa cadeira que ficava ao lado dele.

Sua expressão facial mudou. Seria de preocupação e tensão devido à presença daquela bruxa.

“Senhorita Bessy…” Falou Tom, aproximando-se da bruxa que o cumprimentou afavelmente. Após isso, a mesma começou a conversar com Randall.

Hermione ficou observando aquela bruxa que havia acabado de chegar. A julgar pela aparência da mesma, a idade dela deveria estar em torno de vinte anos.

Por alguns instantes, a jovem Granger voltou-se a olhar para Harry. Assim, ela percebeu que o amigo, também, estava expressando sinais de nervosismo e tensão provocada pela chegada daquela mesma bruxa.

“Será que era dela que estavam falando?” Refletia Hermione, recordando-se do pouco de conseguira ouvir da conversa que Harry estava tendo no quarto.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, precisando desviar o olhar quando Bessy encarou-a como se tivesse desconfiado ou sabendo de alguma coisa.

***

Após ter findado o jantar. Hermione saiu do daquele cômodo e partiu em direção de seu quarto.

Durante o trajeto, a jovem bruxa ainda conseguia ouvir aquele mesmo ruído. Algo que ela tentou ignorar, pensando que aquele som poderia piorar ainda mais sua situação.

Hermione, após ter entrado em seu quarto, primeiro verificou se as malas estavam devidamente arrumadas. Ignorando o que estava acontecendo no quarto próximo.

Eram vozes irritadas de Percy e Ron Weasley. O primeiro estava irritado pelo desaparecimento do seu distintivo, fazendo acusações ao irmão. O segundo estava falando a respeito do tônico que havia comprado para Perebas.

“Aquela bruxa…” Pensava ela, sentando-se na cama, na qual ficaria deitada, por várias horas, tentando dormir. “Por que Harry e Randall demonstravam tanto medo dela?”

Assim, Hermione ficou acordada por algum tempo, refletindo sobre o que havia acontecido durante aquele dia, até que conseguir adormecer. 

Esperava que iria conseguir descansar, somente aguardando para o dia seguinte que seria agitado.


	5. Tensão e Terror

Assim que Hermione acordou naquela manhã de primeiro de setembro, ela foi tomada por aquele sentimento de tensão que estava, aparentemente, recusava-se a deixá-la em paz.

Perguntava-se como que aquele dia iria começar e se aquele clima tenso estaria presente.

Além disso, alguma coisa dizia que aquele ano letivo o qual estava para começar seria um dos mais tensos como também um dos mais assustadores e perigosos.  Além de Sirius Black, outros problemas sérios iriam acontecer no decorrer dos dias.

A jovem bruxa, felizmente, após ter descido as escadas e começado a tomar o café da manhã, conseguiu afastar tais sentimentos. Ela sentiu-se mais aliviada, vendo que, provavelmente, aquele dia seria mais tranquilo que o anterior.

Depois de algumas horas, aquele bar-hospedaria foi tomado por uma correria. As pessoas iam para os quartos e desciam as escadas carregando as malas as quais eram colocadas próximo da porta de entrada daquele estabelecimento.

Durante esse meio tempo, a jovem bruxa pode perceber algumas coisas. Primeiro ela foi capaz de notar que Randall tinha uma extrema facilidade de carregar as malas como também de levá-las até onde precisavam ser colocadas. Era como se o mesmo tivesse uma força física maior do que a média.

Ao ver Harry, ela também observou que o amigo estava demonstrando que havia ficado, consideravelmente, mais forte. Sendo uma mudança que não correspondia ao físico do amigo, o qual não havia mudado.

Tal agitação durou durante alguns minutos. Depois os carros chegaram, eles entraram enquanto os funcionários do Ministério da Magia estavam cuidando da bagagem, colocando-as nos porta-malas.

A viagem seguiu-se tranquilamente até a estação na qual atravessaram a barreira para chegarem até a Plataforma Nove e Três Quartos. Lugar que, naquele momento, estava cheio.

Enquanto os outros estavam arrumando as bagagens, Hermione e Ron ficaram aguardando. Eles viram que Harry havia sido chamado por Arthur Weasley, levando-o para um canto da plataforma. Fato que fez com que Potter precisasse correr para não perder o trem.

O trio ficou, por algum tempo andando pelo corredor do Expresso de Hogwarts.

“Todos estão cheios…” Falou Ron enquanto eles estavam procurando alguma cabine na qual poderiam ficar durante aquela longa viagem até a escola.

Enquanto eles andavam, Hermione ficava, constantemente, olhando para Harry que estava carregando aquela pelúcia, como se fosse algo extremamente importante e valioso.

Somente encontraram uma que era a última cabine do trem. Sendo a mesma na qual o professor Lupin estava dormindo profundamente. Ele estava extremamente cansado, principalmente pela madrugada a qual fora muito agitada para ele.

Eles sentaram-se, Hermione dava algumas olhadelas para Ron. Percebia que o amigo não estava percebendo as coisas estranhas as quais estavam ocorrendo.

Durante alguns bons minutos, o trio ficou conversando.

Primeiro falaram a respeito da conversa que Arthur Weasley tivera com Harry antes de partirem da Plataforma.

Depois os jovens, brevemente, fizessem alguns comentários a respeito dos sequestros que estava acontecendo com frequência. Eles tentaram explicar como que os criminosos conseguiram levar as crianças sem que nenhum adulto percebesse.

Tendo Hermione comentado a respeito do que havia sido publicado e contando o que ela havia pensado a respeito.

“Talvez, eles devem, de alguma forma, utilizar algum truque para que somente suas vítimas fossem capazes de vê-los como também escutá-los.”

“Como isso seria possível?” Questionou Ron.

“Deve ser alguma invenção deles...” Comentou Harry.

Por fim, Ron e Hermione ficaram comentando empolgados a respeito de Hogsmeade, tendo uma breve menção a uma loja a qual havia sido comprada recentemente.

Não demorou muito para que Draco Malfoy, acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle, aparecesse.

“Voltou a ser criança, Potter?” Provocou Draco, olhando para a pelúcia que o outro estava segurando. “Levando brinquedo para a escola?”

O trio olhou irritado para Malfoy, concomitantemente, Crabbe e Goyle davam risadas de tais provocações.

“Incrível como alguns alunos estão agindo dessa maneira.” Continuou Malfoy.

Hermione ao ouvir aquilo ficou apreensiva. Isso significaria que haveria a presença de mais daqueles brinquedos estranhos na escola.

Os Comentários não duraram por muito tempo, pois o trio da Sonserina percebeu a presença do professor naquela cabine, fazendo com que eles saíssem. Afinal, somente Snape iria permitir que eles comportassem de semelhante modo sem que fossem punidos.

A viagem seguiu-se tranquilamente, mesmo quando o tempo fechou e, posteriormente, uma chuva violenta começou a cair.

O clima começou a mudar, de maneira negativa quando o trem foi, lentamente, perdendo a velocidade até que o mesmo veio parar.

Aquela cabine, como o restante do trem, ficou no escuro assim que todas as luzes apagaram.

Depois de alguns instantes Neville apareceu, trombando com Harry. Não demorando muito para que Gina Weasley também entrasse naquela mesma cabine.

Remo Lupin acordou, levantou rapidamente, pedindo para que os adolescentes ficassem em silêncio.

Após o lugar ter sido iluminado pelo professor, Hermione olhou para Neville. Fato fez com que ela se sentir tensa. Ela não sabia se deveria ficar mais preocupada com o objeto que estava de posse do colega ou com os eventos assustadores que estavam acontecendo no trem.

“Era dele que Draco estava falando…” Pensava a jovem bruxa, olhando para o brinquedo que Neville estava no colo naquele momento. “Uma pelúcia de Freddy Fazbear.”

Hermione considerava que seria coincidência demais ambos os bruxos terem ganhado aqueles brinquedos durante aquelas mesmas férias.

“Por favor, não se mexam…” Recomendou Lupin enquanto o mesmo aproximava-se da porta.

Ela foi aberta por algo que estava no corredor. Todos os jovens bruxos ficaram olhando assustados para a figura que apareceu naquele momento.

Uma criatura encapuzada ficou parada. Era como se a mesma tivesse analisando todos os que estavam presentes ali naquele momento.

A situação piorou quando aquele lugar começou a ser tomado por um frio fortíssimo que, aparentemente, estava fazendo com que tudo ali congelasse.

Algumas vozes começaram a tomar conta da mente de Hermione.

“Spring Bonnie está sangrando!” Gritava várias crianças as quais choravam desesperadamente. “Spring Bonnie está sangrando!”

“Sentimos muito pelo ocorrido…” Falava um dos funcionários que estava desesperado pelo fato daquilo ter ocorrido na frente das crianças. “Um infeliz acidente acabou acontecendo com o apresentador fantasiado de Spring Bonnie…”

“Um infeliz incidente?!” Gritou um dos pais, completamente indignado com que acabara de ouvir. “Tem uma pessoa sangrando até a morte lá dentro e assim que vocês reagem?!”

Enquanto isso acontecia, Harry olhava para o Dementador com medo.

Aquela criatura foi aproximando-se, pegando o brinquedo e puxando. Contudo, não conseguiu retirá-lo, pois Harry estava segurando com muita força.

Lentamente, a outra mão do Dementador saiu das vestes e foi em direção do rosto do jovem bruxo.

Professor Lupin ao ver aquilo, rapidamente ergueu a varinha e falou:

“Expecto Patronum.”

Uma nuvem prateada saiu da varinha do professor, fazendo com que o Dementador largasse tanto o brinquedo quanto o rosto de Harry e saísse dali apressadamente.

As vozes que Hermione estava ouvindo pararam.

Não demorou muito para que as luzes voltassem e o trem continuasse a seguir o seu rumo.

Todos, exceto Harry, estavam pálidos.

Hermione aproximou-se de Gina Weasley após ter percebido o estado no qual a amiga encontrava-se naquele momento.

“Professor, o que foi aquilo?” Perguntou Harry ao perceber a atenção que estava recebendo. Quase todas as pessoas ali estavam olhando para ele.

“Aquilo era um Dementador.” Explicava Remo Lupin. “É um dos guardas responsáveis por vigiar Azkaban.”

Fato que deixou o trio recordando da reação a qual observaram de Hagrid quando o mesmo recebeu a notícia de que teria que ir para lá. Tudo devido aos ataques os quais ocorreram no ano letivo anterior.

“Devo admitir que você me surpreendeu, Harry…” Comentou Lupin, olhando para o garoto. Hermione pode perceber que o professor olhou, brevemente, para o brinquedo, demonstrando certo interesse a respeito da pelúcia. “Você não foi afetado pela presença daquele Dementador.”

Pelo que soubera da vida do jovem bruxo, o professor esperava que os efeitos seriam muito mais severos nele em comparação aos demais estudantes.

Lupin voltou-se para sua mala da qual retirou uma barra de chocolate. Ele quebrou o doce e deu alguns pedaços para cada estudante que foi afetado por aquela presença macabra.

Demoraram alguns instantes para que eles comecem aquele chocolate, pois estavam relutantes a respeito dele; fazendo com que o professor tentasse acalmá-los, afirmando que o doce não estava envenenado.

Assim que comeram, sentiram-se melhores, afastando toda aquela sensação terrível que haviam sentido momentos antes.

O professor saiu daquela cabine, afirmando que precisava mandar uma carta, deixando os adolescentes sozinhos.

Um silêncio tomou conta daquela cabine durante alguns instantes. Ron ficou olhando para o brinquedo o qual Neville estava carregando. Enquanto isso, Hermione olhava tanto para o mesmo objeto como também para Harry que aparentava estar aliviado pelo fato de que a pelúcia de Bonnie ainda estava com ele.

Além deles, Bichento também estava com sua atenção voltada para aqueles brinquedos. Tendo ele, aparentemente, demonstrado mais desconfiança a respeito da pelúcia que Longbottom estava segurando.

“Você também ganhou um desses brinquedos…” Comentou Ron.

“Foi um presente que ganhei no meu aniversário…” Falou Neville.

Eles ficaram conversando por alguns instantes. Hermione pode perceber que Harry ficava olhando para a pelúcia de Neville, aparentemente, demonstrando alguns sinais de apreensão.

Após isso, o silêncio voltou a tomar conta daquela cabine até o trem chegar ao seu destino.


	6. Chegada à Hogwarts

Os alunos foram saindo do Expresso de Hogwarts e indo lentamente para a plataforma. Hermione pode perceber que um silêncio pairava sobre os alunos. Eram pouquíssimas as pessoas que estavam falando naquele momento. Sendo algo que a jovem bruxa atribuiu como sendo um efeito causado pela presença do Dementador no trem.

O tempo não havia melhorado. Ainda estava chovendo, não estando tão forte quanto em determinados momentos durante aquela longa viagem.

Não demorou muito para que Hagrid aparecesse, chamando os alunos do primeiro ano que foram, lentamente, seguindo-o. Naquele dia a travessia nos pequenos barcos seria complicada.

Os estudantes mais velhos foram levados para o lugar no qual as carruagens estavam aguardando.

Hermione olhou ao redor, enquanto caminhavam, primeiro ela percebeu que Gina estava acompanhada de uma aluna que deveria estar, também, em seu segundo ano. Esta possuía longos cabelos loiros e, aparentemente, estava utilizando brincos de rabanete, como também uns óculos extremamente chamativos.

Draco Malfoy estava conversando com Crabbe e Goyle, estando os três dando risadas. Muito provável que eles estariam fazendo comentários maldosos a respeito de algum aluno.

Ela pode perceber que Harry demonstrava estar um pouco apreensivo. Isso deveria ser pelo fato de que ele, naquele momento, não estava carregando aquela pelúcia de Bonnie. Tendo ele colocado dentro da mala, antes de sair daquela cabine do trem.

Neville estava demonstrando ainda mais apreensivo em relação à ausência da pelúcia de Freddy.

Demorou alguns instantes até que os alunos estivessem chegando perto das carruagens. Alguns entraram enquanto outros ficaram observando um bruxo de segundo ano que estava agindo de um modo que indicava que ele estava vendo algo pela primeira vez.

Ele estava olhando para a região que ficava na frente das carruagens. 

Hermione o reconheceu como sendo Colin Creevey. Um garoto que ela conheceu no ano anterior e sempre andava com sua máquina fotográfica, constantemente tirando foto. Sendo ele, também, uma das vítimas dos ataques que ocorreram naquele mesmo ano.

Um estudante aproximou-se de Colin e começou a conversar com este.

“O que você está vendo?” Perguntou o aluno curioso.

“Esses cavalos…” Respondeu Colin apontando. O aluno olhava para aquela direção, sem entender. O mesmo Hermione fazia, contudo, ela não conseguia ver nenhum cavalo no lugar indicado pelo colega. “Cavalos alados de aparência assustadora.”

Comentário que acabou por chamar a atenção de muitos estudantes, principalmente os que tinham conhecimento do que aquilo significava.

“Ele consegue ver os Testrálios…” Comentou um aluno que Hermione conseguiu entreouvir a conversa que ele estava tendo com os amigos.

“Quem será que ele viu morrer?” Perguntava uma segunda pessoa. “Será que o irmão dele também pode ver esses cavalos?”

“Isso deve ter relação com aquela cena macabra que ele descreveu durante a viagem, principalmente depois daquele clima sombrio que tomou conta do trem por alguns instantes.” Falava um terceiro aluno. “É inacreditável que realmente existiram restaurantes que colocavam a vida dos funcionários em perigo, como se fossem facilmente substituíveis, sem valor algum…”

Ao ouvir aquilo Hermione pode sentir-se um pouco enjoada. Agora conseguiria entender o que havia sentido durante o primeiro encontro com Colin Creevey.

Recordava-se de ter tido a sensação de que já havia visto aquele garoto antes, apesar de não ter conseguido lembrar-se no momento. Agora estava ali a resposta: eles haviam sido clientes daquela mesma franquia de restaurantes.

Isso significaria que Colin foi uma das crianças que, infelizmente, acabaram testemunhando a morte terrível daquele empregado causado pela fantasia robótica.

“Algumas crianças saíram do restaurante com os rostos sujos de sangue…” Recordava Hermione ainda mais daquele terrível acontecimento. A cena que vira estava tornando-se ainda mais macabra. “As que afirmaram que estavam mais próximas do palco que estava acontecendo aquela apresentação.”

Sendo isso o suficiente para que mais memórias surgirem na mente da jovem bruxa. Estava recordando-se dos momentos posteriores à tragédia. Época que ela e seus pais ficaram acompanhando a investigação policial que aconteceu.

Tal acontecimento fora muito divulgado pela mídia trouxa nas semanas subsequentes. Sendo o momento que os jornalistas e repórteres mencionaram outras mortes que ocorreram dentro dos restaurantes, mas que a empresa tentava ocultar para que a reputação da mesma não fosse prejudicada. Sendo o caso mais comentado era de um funcionário que foi brutalmente mordido por um dos animatrônicos; fato o qual fez com que ele perdesse o lobo frontal.

O caso foi dado como acidente por pouco tempo até que as investigações policiais encontraram coisas extremamente suspeitas. Ocasião que declararam que estavam lidando com um caso de assassinato.

No laudo apresentado, foram encontradas duas substâncias as quais teriam corroborado para que tamanha tragédia acontecesse.

A primeira foi uma de natureza desconhecida que estava presente dentro do traje. Sendo ela que, provavelmente, teria sido responsável por afrouxar as springlocks, fazendo com que as partes metálicas se soltarem.

A segunda tratava-se de uma substância venenosa que era capaz de causar uma morte extremamente rápida. Sendo ela utilizada pelo assassino para que a vítima não tivesse chances de sobreviver ou de ser resgatada. Fato que explicaria o motivo de o apresentador ter morrido rapidamente, pois, segundo depoimentos de outros funcionários, ele deveria ter ficado vivo por algumas horas.

Duas pessoas acabaram tornando-se as principais suspeitas e foram ouvidas. A primeira era um funcionário com quem a pessoa assassinada tinha um relacionamento extremamente negativo. A segunda era um dos proprietários da franquia, responsável pelo gerenciamento, que, segundo testemunhas, teria brigado com muita frequência com o apresentador durante a semana na qual a tragédia aconteceu.

Sendo um caso que, infelizmente, não teve uma solução, devido à falta de provas. Primeiro mencionaram que na fantasia não havia impressões digitais, indicando que o assassino estava usando luvas; também aproveitando-se da completa ausência de câmeras de segurança na sala que as fantasias eram guardadas. Além disso, as filmagens feitas pelas outras câmeras de segurança presentes no estabelecimento, que seriam utilizadas para identificar o culpado, haviam sido completamente apagadas.

Sendo aquela uma das primeiras tragédias que aconteceu durante aquele ano. Tendo outros acidentes, ou assassinatos, ocorrendo em outros estabelecimentos da franquia.

“Quantas crianças seriam capazes de ver esses cavalos?” Perguntava-se Hermione enquanto ela entrava em uma das carruagens.

Depois de alguns instantes, os alunos já haviam entrado nas carruagens. Assim elas começaram a andar, levando os estudantes em direção do velho castelo de Hogwarts.

Todos os alunos entraram e seguiram normalmente o caminho até o salão principal, enquanto conversavam.

Estavam prestes a entrar no Salão Comunal quando uma voz chamou por Hermione Granger. Ela olhou e viu que era a professora McGonagall.

A jovem bruxa afastou-se dos demais, seguindo a professora de transfiguração.

***

“Entendi…” Respondeu Hermione após ter ouvido aquela explicação que a professora Minerva lhe dera a respeito do vira-tempo o qual iria utilizar durante aquele ano letivo.

Antes de sair ela escondeu o objeto mágico por dentro da blusa de seu uniforme. Sabia que o uso do vira-tempo deveria ser mantido em segredo absoluto. Uma tarefa que seria complicada de ser realizar. Afinal, em Hogwarts, quando um segredo aparecia, não demorava muito para que a escola inteira tomasse conhecimento.

Hermione caminhou um pouco apressada até o Salão Principal. Quando ela chegou ao Salão Comunal, para a infelicidade dela, a cerimônia já havia acontecido. Naquele momento os alunos novos estavam sendo chamados para que colocassem o Chapéu Seletor que indicaria suas casas.

Hermione sentou-se do lado de Ron que havia guardado um lugar para ela.

Após o término da seleção dos alunos, houve uma apresentação do grupo de coral da escola que durou por mais de um minuto. Sendo algo que fez com que alguns alunos comentassem, afirmando que era feito com trechos de uma peça de Shakespare.

Assim que a música terminou e os alunos se retiraram, o diretor Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira, fazendo o salão ficar em silêncio. Primeiro ele deu as boas-vindas aos novos estudantes. Depois ele fez um breve discurso a respeito do que estava acontecendo, comentando sobre a presença dos Dementadores, fazendo menção a inspeção que as criaturas realizaram no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Tendo alguns comentários que deixaram o trio desanimado. Aparentemente, as passagens secretas não poderiam ser utilizadas devido à presença daqueles guardas de Azkaban.

Fato que fez com que um pequeno murmúrio acontecesse entre os estudantes. Estavam eles questionando se aquelas criaturas sombrias iriam, de fato, protegê-los ou se elas representariam mais uma terrível ameaça para a segurança deles.

Após aquele discurso de Dumbledore aconteceu o banquete que eles ficaram comendo durante bons minutos até que tiveram que sair do Salão Principal, acompanhando os monitores.

Os alunos da Grifinória foram comentando ainda e falando a respeito de como acreditavam que aquele ano seria.

Enquanto eles iam chegando mais próximos de onde ficava o quadro da Mulher Gorda, eles tinham que lembrar de alguns detalhes. Primeiros eram os degraus os quais precisavam pular como também o fato das escadas dos últimos andares ficarem se movendo.

Sendo algo que era anunciado pelos Monitores para os alunos dos primeiros anos que olhavam fascinados para aquilo como também para os quadros que decoravam as paredes cujas pinturas acenavam e outras davam boas-vindas.

Os estudantes pararam na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda pediu a senha. Ela foi dada por Percy Weasley. Algo que deixou Neville Longbottom muito infeliz por ver que teria dificuldade para decorar aquela senha.

Os alunos foram, gradualmente, entrando no Salão Principal. Hermione pode observar que Neville, Harry e mais outros alunos subiram as escadas e, rapidamente, foram para os dormitórios.

“Eles devem ter ido pegar aqueles brinquedos…” Pensou Hermione enquanto observava. A jovem bruxa via que, provavelmente, na manhã seguinte veria as outras pelúcias.

***

Hermione entrou na porta direita e subiu as escadas até chegar ao dormitório feminino para as alunas que estavam em seu terceiro ano. Assim que entrou, a jovem bruxa ficou parada por alguns instantes enquanto observava outra estudante.

Ela tinha retirado uma pelúcia da mala e colocado sobre a cama. Era um personagem que Hermione teve facilidade de reconhecer como sendo a Chica. Sendo ela uma personagem a qual era por, algum motivo, constantemente esquecida. Chegando ao ponto que até mesmos os criadores esquecerem da existência daquela galinha que muitos confundiam com uma pata.

Não demorou muito para que os alunos já estivessem colocados seus pijamas e deitado em suas respectivas camas.

Hermione demorou um pouco para adormecer. Isso devido ao fato de que ela ficou pensando por alguns instantes sobre o que ela poderia fazer para conseguir descobrir o que estava acontecendo sem que interviesse no seu rendimento escolar.


	7. Brinquedos de Pelúcia

Quando Hermione desceu na Sala Comunal da Grifinória naquela manhã de quinta-feira, pode perceber a presença de alguns estudantes do terceiro ano os quais conversavam apreensivos.

Eles estavam falando a respeito da pelúcia que pertencia a Neville, fazendo comentários os quais deixaram Hermione tensa. Afinal, no quarto dela também havia a presença de uma das pelúcias.

“Ele se moveu durante a noite!” Falava Simas. “Lembro que Neville colocou aquele brinquedo sobre o baú antes de dormir, contudo, quando acordamos, ele estava no chão, perto da porta do dormitório.”

“Era como se ele estivesse nos observando enquanto estávamos dormindo.” Comentou Dino, sentindo um arrepio com tal pensamento. Afinal, quem iria imaginar que objeto, aparentemente inofensivo, seria tão assustador?

“Deveríamos levá-lo para a professora McGonagall.” Sugeriu um terceiro estudante. “Afinal, pode ter a presença de alguma magia das trevas presente na pelúcia.”

***

Durante o café da manhã daquele dia, Hermione ainda conseguia ouvir comentários de outros alunos. Eles falavam a respeito das pelúcias. Tendo todos esses alunos afirmado que alguns desses brinquedos haviam agido de maneira estranha, encontrando-se em posições diferentes ou mesmo lugar diferente do que eles haviam sido colocados na noite anterior.

Fato que, aparentemente, estava fazendo com que alguns estudantes afirmarem que estavam tendo a sensação de que eles haviam sido transformados em personagens de filmes de terror. Tendo eles mencionado alguns que assistiram nos quais apareciam brinquedos possuídos.

Nenhum comentário foi feito a respeito da pelúcia de Harry. Tal brinquedo, aparentemente, não demonstrou nenhum comportamento anormal durante a primeira noite na escola. Contudo, mesmo assim, Hermione sabia que deveria prestar atenção naquele objeto, principalmente por ela saber sobre o que havia acontecido no trem durante a viagem para a escola naquela quarta-feira.

Por alguns instantes o olhar da jovem bruxa percorreu pelo Grande Salão. Ela pode encontrar alguns daqueles brinquedos os quais foram levados para lá. Uns haviam sido colocados sobre as mesas enquanto outros eram mostrados pelos seus donos enquanto, possivelmente, falavam a respeito das boas e terríveis lembranças que tinham daqueles estabelecimentos.

Foi capaz de reconhecer alguns dos personagens. Tendo a surpresa de ver a presença de algumas versões da banda principal que ficaram apresentando para o público durante alguns meses até que foram retirados devido a um terrível mau funcionamento.

Sendo tais animatrônicos eram constantemente criticados, talvez pelo fato de que eles eram feitos com um material muito mais frágil em comparação às versões clássicas. Contudo, mesmo assim, eram suficientes para ferirem gravemente uma pessoa.

“Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie…” Hermione recordava-se dos nomes. “Mangle…”

Aquele último havia sido criado para ser reconhecido como sendo o Toy Foxy. Ele recebeu o apelido de “Mangle” por ser constantemente destruído pelas crianças e os funcionários terem, na mesma frequência, que consertar o robô. Isso até o momento que eles cansaram daquela batalha impossível de vencer e transformaram o animatrônico numa atração de montar e desmontar.

Por fim havia a presença de muitos personagens os quais ela não conseguiu reconhecer.

Hermione teve os pensamentos interrompidos quando os gêmeos Weasley apareceram, entregando o horário escolar para o trio. Ocasião que Ron ficou observando assustado a grade horária da amiga, como se um terrível erro tivesse sido cometido. Mencionando que três aulas estavam marcadas para acontecerem ao mesmo tempo.

Algo que também deixou Harry assustado.

“Você tem certeza disso?” Perguntou Potter.

“Foi tudo combinado com a professora Mcgonagall.”

Durante alguns instantes, eles ficaram fazendo algumas perguntas. Hermione dava algumas desculpas para que não revelasse nada a respeito do seu valioso segredo. Algo que durou até o momento que os três tiveram que sair apressados para conseguirem chegar a tempo na sala onde seria dada a primeira aula de adivinhação.

***

O dia foi seguindo-se com um clima um pouco menos desagradável e tenso que os dias anteriores. Contudo, não era perfeito devido a uma sensação ruim que acompanhava Hermione, principalmente nas primeiras aulas nas quais teve que utilizar o vira-tempo.

A jovem bruxa tinha a constante pressentimento de que estava sendo vigiada por alguma coisa. Era algo que não estava relacionada com os estudantes, mas que, provavelmente, teria relação com as pelúcias as quais estavam presentes em todas as referidas aulas.

Algo que Hermione não conseguia compreender, afinal, as filmadoras não iriam funcionar devido à grande quantidade de magia presente na escola. Exceto se algum bruxo tivesse criado uma tecnologia avançada não utilizasse energia elétrica e sim que funcionasse a base de magia.

***

A aula que menos gostou foi a de Adivinhação, que era ministrada pela professora Trelawney. A jovem bruxa havia considerado a matéria ridícula, um sentimento que era amplificado pela forma que a professora dava a aula como também agia, fazendo as mais diversas “previsões”. Sendo o ápice quando a mesma afirmou que alguém iria morrer até a páscoa; não surpreendentemente, essa pessoa acabou por ser Harry, devido à imagem que apareceu no fundo da xícara que simbolizaria “agouro de morte”.

Assim após a aula, Hermione ainda comentava a respeito. Utilizando uma pequena parte da predição que Trelawney fez para Lilá como um exemplo para provar que a professora Trelawney fingir ter a capacidade de prever o futuro; falando que a professora tinha errado o dia da semana.

Comentários os quais faziam com que Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil olhassem desgostosas para Hermione. Aparentemente, era como se elas estivessem tentando, de alguma forma, tentar justificar aquele “pequeno deslize” que a professora havia cometido.

***

A aula que teve um clima um pouco diferente das demais foi a de transfiguração. A maioria dos alunos não estava prestando atenção ao conteúdo dado, que era a respeito de Animago.

Hermione percebeu que o amigo não estava prestando atenção nos olhares que recebia dos colegas.

Professora Minerva percebeu tal clima e repreendeu o estudantes, pedindo uma explicação para tal agitação. Sendo esta dada por Hermione que mencionou o ocorrido durante a aula de adivinhação. Fato que fez com que Minerva comentasse que tais profecias de morte aconteciam todo ano letivo.

No decorrer da aula, a professora Mcgonagall fez algumas perguntas a respeito da matéria. Hermione logo percebeu outro sinal de que Harry estava agindo de maneira diferente do que normalmente faria. Tendo ele, em alguns momentos, levantado a mão mais rápido que ela. Fazendo com que Hermione ficasse um pouco decepcionada.

Algo que foi elogiado pela professora que estava feliz que ele andou estudando bastante durante aquelas férias.

“Randall fez um bom trabalho de supervisionar os estudos do Harry…” Pensou Hermione após o término da aula. Recordava-se do que o amigo havia comentado durante aquela breve conversa que tiveram no Caldeirão Furado.

***

Na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, as coisas seguiram calmamente durante boa parte do tempo. Mesmo com as provocações que Draco Malfoy fazia constantemente para o novo professor.

Algo que foi até o momento no qual Draco acabou provocando um Hipogrifo que machucou o braço do bruxo. Tendo Malfoy feito um drama tão grande, o qual faria com que os outros pensassem que o braço havia sido fraturado, não somente arranhado.

Assim, Hermione imaginava que as próximas aulas seriam diferentes. Provavelmente lidando com criaturas as quais seriam chatas, tornando as aulas muito monótonas.

***

Em determinado momento, durante aquela tarde, após as aulas. A professora McGonagall apareceu, chamando Harry, afirmando que o professor Dumbledore queria falar com ele. 

Potter retornou após ter passado um pouco mais que trinta minutos. Hermione percebeu que o amigo estava agindo de maneira estranha, evitando responder às perguntas que Ron fazia a respeito do motivo do diretor tê-lo chamado no segundo dia na escola.

“Isso deve ter relação com a carta que o professor Lupin mandou ontem?” Perguntou-se Hermione. “Deve ter contado o que aconteceu na viagem no trem, durante a inspeção do Dementador…”

***

O clima tenso voltou a pairar quando a jovem bruxa avistou três estudantes reunidos num dos corredores. Um deles estava demonstrando uma pelúcia cujo personagem Hermione não reconheceu. Aparentava ser uma garota com cara de palhacinha que tinha cabelos ruivos presos em marias-chiquinhas.

“É uma surpresa ver que até mesmos os personagens da quase-pizzaria conseguiram ganhar versões de pelúcia…” Comentou um dos alunos enquanto olhava interessado para aquele brinquedo.

“Quase-pizzaria?” Perguntou o outro sem compreender o que o colega estava querendo dizer com aquilo.

“A pizzaria nunca foi aberta por infelizes acontecimentos que ocorreram no momento da inauguração… Afirmaram que era um vazamento de gás, mas poucas pessoas acreditaram nessa história…” Contava o primeiro estudante. “Achavam que era coincidência o fato de mais crianças terem sido dadas como desaparecidas alguns dias depois…”

“Essas franquias parecem amaldiçoadas.” Falou o segundo assustado. “Sempre coisas dando errado…”

“Algumas semanas depois outra empresa apareceu. Uma que alugava esses mesmos robôs para serem utilizados para animar festas infantis.” Comentava o estudante que estava segurando a pelúcia da palhacinha. “Foi onde o meu pai trabalhou durante o pouco tempo que o estabelecimento esteve funcionando. Pelo que ele me contou, a empresa acabou falindo por causa dos boatos que estavam relacionando os robôs alugados com os constantes desaparecimentos de crianças que estavam acontecendo…”

Hermione afastou-se dos três estudantes, indo para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Tal conversa havia deixado-a perturbada. Afinal, outras empresas foram fundadas e utilizaram outras versões de tais animatrônicos. E elas acabaram tendo, também, o mesmo problema de crianças desaparecendo misteriosamente.

Ela ficou pensando naquilo durante vários minutos.

Após isso, a garota começou a ter um pressentimento de que iria voltar para casa durante o natal daquele ano. Sentia que deveria ir para lá, principalmente para ver aquele presente que seus pais ganharam de Harold, o funcionário que morreu naquela fantasia de Spring Bonnie. Uma caixa de papelão que ele entregou para os pais de Hermione cerca de uma semana antes que sua morte acontecesse naquele estabelecimento.

Estando ele se despedindo dos pais de Hermione, como se ele soubesse que alguma coisa ruim estava prestes a acontecer com ele.

Seria o momento de, finalmente, abrir aquela caixa, algo que seus pais não tiveram coragem de fazer. Sendo ela mantida guardada num lugar escondido, como foi aconselhado por Harold naquele dia.

***

Hermione acordou um pouco mais cedo naquela sexta-feira. A jovem bruxa tinha perdido o sono e não estava com vontade de ficar deitada. Ficou aliviada, durante alguns instantes, principalmente pelo fato de que não teve nenhum pesadelo ou sonho relacionado com as coisas estranhas as quais estavam ocorrendo.

Hermione olhou para o dormitório e viu algo que chamou a atenção da jovem bruxa. A pelúcia de Chica não estava no mesmo lugar que aquela garota havia deixado na noite anterior, nem estava presente naquele mesmo cômodo. Uma situação ainda pior que haviam narrado a respeito da pelúcia de Freddy.

Além disso, uma das camas estava vazia. Algo que deixou Hermione ainda mais tensa, tendo algumas perguntas que começaram a surgir na mente dela. Para onde que aquela colega teria ido? Será que ela foi flagrada pelo zelador Filch ou por algum outro professor enquanto ela estava fora da cama?

Essa última possibilidade fez com que Hermione recordasse da detenção que a professora McGonagall deu para ela, Harry, Neville e Draco durante o primeiro ano deles.

Ela olhou em direção da porta, percebendo que a mesma estava aberta. A garota havia esquecido de fechá-la.

Perguntas as quais não demoraram muito para serem respondidas. Assim que entrou na Sala Comunal percebeu que a garota estava lá, como também a presença de um estudante que estaria no mesmo ano que Fred e Jorge.

“Eles dormiram no Salão Comunal…” Pensou Hermione confusa. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

Ela observou atentamente os dois estudantes e o arredores deles, percebendo coisas que deixavam a situação bastante preocupante.

Eles demonstravam sinais de cansaço, como se não tivessem ficado parados durante aquela noite inteira. Além disso, Hermione percebeu que os dois bruxos estavam segurando suas respectivas varinhas.

Além disso, havia a presença de alguns objetos quebrados e um rasgo no encosto de um dos sofás; algo que somente poderia ter sido feita com uma mão com garras afiadas.

A jovem bruxa olhou para uma das poltronas presentes naquela sala e percebeu a presença da pelúcia de Chica. Estando tal brinquedo voltado para aqueles dois estudantes. Hermione sentia como se referido objeto estivesse observando-os.

Não demorando muito para que os outros estudantes chegassem e ficassem ali, perguntando-se o que teria acontecido para que aqueles dois estudantes tivessem dormindo nos sofás.

Um deles aproximou-se, sacudindo ambos os estudantes para que acordassem. Eles abriram os olhos, sentando-se nos sofás apressadamente, olhando ao redor. Estavam apavorados.

A situação piorou quando ambos começaram a contar o que havia acontecido durante aquela noite.

Hermione observou que alguns estudantes estavam demonstrando sinais de pânico, como se tivessem recordando de algo terrível que teria, também, acontecido com eles durante aquela mesma noite.

Simas saiu dali antes mesmo que aqueles dois terminassem de contar o que precisaram enfrentar durante algumas longas e dolorosas horas.

“Deitei normalmente, no mesmo horário que fiz na noite de quarta-feira.” Começou o aluno a explicar. “Contudo, eu não consegui dormir. Era como se tivesse alguma coisa que estivesse me impedindo de adormecer. O que me fez ficar apreensivo até o momento que deveria ser por volta da meia-noite. Sendo a hora que a situação piorou, transformando tudo num terrível pesadelo.”

“O que aconteceu?”

“Não sabemos como isso seria possível de acontecer, afinal, não teria como um monstro aparecer da maneira conforme ocorreu…” Explicava o estudante, com certa dificuldade devido ao cansaço que estava sentindo. “A criatura simplesmente apareceu, primeiro no meu dormitório e depois no dela, fazendo com que saíssemos correndo, com as nossas varinhas nas mãos e vindo para cá…”

Hermione ficou nervosa a respeito daquilo. Ela não ouviu nada durante aquela noite. Era como se tivessem feito algo para evitar quem tivesse dormindo acordasse e acabasse intervindo de alguma forma. Os outros estudantes estavam demonstrando ainda mais medo em relação ao que estavam escutando.

“Como era esse monstro?” Questionou um aluno relutante.

“Ele era muito assustador…” Falava a aluna quase chorando de medo. “Era uma raposa que tinha duas fileiras de dentes afiadíssimos e uma língua comprida… Ele chegou a lamber o meu rosto em determinado momento, fazendo com que tivesse a sensação de que ele iria me devorar.”

“O monstro tentou me atacar quando tentei afastá-lo da colega…” O outro voltou a falar. “Ele veio para cima de mim. Primeiro aquela criatura utilizou suas garras afiadas. Depois atacou uma das minhas pernas utilizando um gancho que ele tinha no lugar da mão direita.”

Hermione percebeu que a descrição que fizera do monstro era muito similar ao do personagem Foxy, o pirata. Novamente, outra coisa que tinha uma clara conexão com aquela mesma franquia de restaurantes.

“Sorte que ele somente conseguiu rasgar a perna da calça e o sofá” Continuou a falar, apontando para onde tinha um rasgo grande na parte da coxa esquerda e o encosto do sofá. Fazendo com que muitos estudantes ficassem pálidos. Alguns comentaram sobre o quão perto a perna dele ficou para ser cortada ou, na pior das hipóteses, ser mutilada.

Demorou alguns instantes até que os alunos tivessem retirado do Salão Comunal. Tendo tais fatos sido relatados aos monitores.


	8. Nightmarionne

O assunto predominante das conversas que aconteceram durante aquele café da manhã foi a aparição de monstros que havia ocorrido naquela noite.

Os alunos faziam comentários a respeito do que havia ocorrido, demonstrando medo, principalmente por perguntarem se tal fato iria se repetir naquela noite de sexta-feira e quem seriam as próximas vítimas.

Assim, algumas teorias mirabolantes acabaram se formando entre os jovens para tentar explicar como que aquelas criaturas entraram na escola e o como que elas conseguiram fugir, sem, aparentemente, deixar quaisquer vestígios.

Um fato fez com que Hermione ficasse ainda mais apreensiva em relação ao que estava acontecendo na escola. Pode perceber que não foi somente na Torre da Grifinória que algum monstro apareceu atacando dois estudantes que, inexplicavelmente, estavam sofrendo de insônia como se “alguma coisa estivesse impedindo que eles dormissem”.

Além disso, havia a presença de alunos que estavam demonstrando grande pavor, recusando a falar sobre o que haviam sonhado. Em casos mais graves eles estavam evitando lugares nos quais os outros estudantes estariam conversando sobre o tema.

Fato que fez com que Simas e outros dois estudantes não aparecesse no café da manhã daquela sexta-feira.

Não demorou muito para que a jovem Granger percebesse a existência de um padrão como também daquela mesma ligação que ela estava, constantemente, notando ao decorrer do tempo. Afinal, todos os monstros foram descritos de forma com que eles aparentassem ser versões macabras da banda principal da Fazbear Entertainment.

A Grifinória foi atacada por uma versão monstruosa de Foxy. A Corvinal por um Bonnie macabro. A casa da Lufa-Lufa recebeu a visita de Chica que estava tendo a ajuda de um cupcake igualmente assustador que teria dentes afiados, quase mordendo a perna de um dos estudantes. Já a Sonserina foi o Freddy, tendo como aliado alguns ursinhos que, segundo os estudantes, saíam dos buracos presentes no corpo do urso maligno.

Sendo esses últimos causados os maiores estragos. Não sendo muito surpresa para Hermione, pois, seriam dois estudantes lutando com, possivelmente, mais de seis criaturas ao mesmo tempo.

Uma luta que terminou com um destes estudantes na enfermaria com a perna sangrando. Tendo sido descrito a mordida tinha causado perfurações profundas na pele dele. Algo que faziam com que muitos ficassem comentando sobre o ferimento de Draco, sobre o como que ele estava dramatizando o arranhão que havia recebido no ataque do Hipogrifo.

Hermione pensava nervosamente. “Não pode ser coincidência que todas as casas tenham sido atacadas por versões horrendas dos personagens oriundos da mesma franquia. Ao mesmo tempo que alguns estudantes tiveram terríveis pesadelos.”

Algo que fez com que ela ficasse recordando dos comentários a respeito daqueles restaurantes. Estes que geraram as mais diversas lendas urbanas as quais deixavam as pessoas preocupadas.

Eram animatrônicos que, supostamente, estariam possuídos e atacavam qualquer pessoa que estivesse dentro do estabelecimento durante a noite. Constantes desaparecimentos de guardas-noturnos, sem que nenhum vestígio fosse encontrado — algo que poderia ter sido feito pela Fazbear Entertainment para que conseguisse ocultar o fato de que tais empregados teriam sido mortos, uma das principais especialidades da empresa.

“Nunca na história da escola de Hogwarts aconteceu algo parecido com isso.” Comentava um aluno enquanto comia durante aquela refeição.

“É bem provável que vão verificar os dormitórios e Salões Comunais para entenderem como que os monstros conseguiram entrar…” Falava outro. “Espero que consigam a resposta o mais rápido possível.”

Muitos estavam imaginando que, após tal medida, as coisas voltariam a tomar o seu rumo. Fazendo com que o ano ocorresse de maneira natural, tendo somente os temores a respeito de Sirius Black.

Hermione pensava diferente. Alguma coisa estava lhe falando que aquele tormento iria durar por muito tempo. Afinal, não iriam conseguir encontrar alguma pista que conseguisse explicar como as criaturas conseguiram adentrar o castelo ou fugir sem que fossem vistos por alguém.

Demorou alguns instantes até que a entrega das correspondências ocorresse. Depois os alunos foram saindo dali para irem às suas respectivas salas de aulas.

***

De fato, a inspeção ocorreu durante aquela sexta-feira. Contudo, infelizmente, aconteceu o que Hermione imaginava que iria ocorrer. Nenhum sinal, que indicaria como que tais monstros teriam entrado naqueles lugares, foi encontrado.

Somente alguns vestígios que indicavam a presença de tais criaturas permaneceram. Sendo alguns objetos quebrados, marcas de arranhões nos sofás, machucados em um dos estudantes e pegadas deixadas nos dormitórios estas que deixavam a situação ainda mais preocupante, pois demonstravam que os monstros apareciam e desapareciam repentinamente.

As varinhas dos oito bruxos atacados foram averiguadas, analisando os últimos feitiços que haviam realizados. Logo perceberam que os bruxos teriam lutado contra aqueles monstros. Sendo a causa de muitos objetos que foram quebrados nos Salões Comunais.

O quadro da Mulher Gorda foi interrogado. Tendo ela respondido que ninguém havia entrado durante a noite e madrugada, tanto de quinta-feira, quanto de sexta-feira.

“Foi obra de estudantes?” Alguns comentavam assustados. Uns olhavam para os outros, vendo quem poderia ser os responsáveis para que tudo aquilo estivesse acontecendo.

Por fim, os brinquedos de pelúcia também foram levados pelos professores. Queriam verificar se tinha a presença de alguma magia das trevas. Principalmente devido aos relatos de que tais objetos estariam se comportando de maneira estranha enquanto eles estavam dormindo.

Sendo uma inspeção que duraria por algumas semanas.

Grande parte dos alunos estavam acreditando que alguma forma de magia seria detectada. Algo que, talvez, iria fazer com que conseguissem identificar quem era o responsável, ou os responsáveis, por tudo aquilo. Hermione, por outro lado, julgava que o resultado seria negativo. Alguma coisa afirmava que, quem estivesse por trás tudo aquilo, teria um enorme conhecimento a respeito dos métodos de detecção de magia das trevas, conseguindo burlá-las com facilidade.

“Uma tecnologia que funciona à base de magia…” Ela repetia mentalmente de tempo em tempo. Alguma coisa estava lhe falando que aquilo seria, de alguma forma, algo relevante.

***

As aulas da sexta-feira aconteceram tranquilamente. Tendo os alunos do terceiro ano, tanto da Grifinória quando da Lufa-Lufa, agradecendo o fato da primeira aula ter sido Herbologia. Uma oportunidade para conseguirem se acalmar daqueles terríveis acontecimentos.

Alguns estudantes perguntavam-se o que teria acontecido caso fosse aula de poções. Talvez alguns pontos fossem retirados da Grifinória.

Durante as aulas, Hermione imaginava como que seria a reação do professor Snape quando visse o novo comportamento do Harry. Tendo ele, constantemente, durante as aulas de Herbologia e Transfiguração, levantado a mão para responder às perguntas feitas pelas professoras.

“Ele vai ficar muito irritado com o surgimento de um novo “sabe-tudo”…” Pensou Hermione. “Talvez seja pior por ser uma das pessoas que ele mais desgosta.”

Sabia que tudo poderia servir de motivo para que pontos pudessem ser removidos das outras casas, principalmente da Grifinória — a que ele mais odiava. Era porque alguém questionava o método de ensino dele, falava sem permissão, o desafiava ou quebrava regras as quais o professor de poções acabava criando de forma apressada, como da vez que ele retirou cinco ponto de Harry por ter levado um livro da biblioteca para fora da escola.

Os estudantes também ficaram satisfeitos com o desempenho que novo professor demonstrou durante a primeira aula daquele ano letivo. Fazendo com que muitos comentasse, fazendo menções desdenhosas sobre os ocorridos no ano anterior e como o Lockhart era um completo incompetente.

“Muito bom que, agora, temos um professor que sabe o que está fazendo. Bem diferente do que aconteceu no ano passado…”

“Aquela aula prática com aqueles Diabretes…” Outro recordava, fazendo careta. “Nem ele mesmo sabia como prender aquelas criaturas.” 

Comentários que faziam com Hermione e outras estudantes se sentirem envergonhadas. Tendo a primeira perguntando-se como que ela foi tão cega durante aquele tempo.

***

Foi, novamente, durante a tarde, após o término das aulas quando Harry foi chamado. Outro momento que o diretor Dumbledore queria conversar com o jovem bruxo.

“Novamente…” Pensou a jovem Hermione, observando o amigo que saia do Salão Comunal um pouco apressado.

Após ter retornado, agia igual ao do dia anterior. Recusando a responder às perguntas e tentando, constantemente, mudar de assunto para fazer com que Ron esquecesse.

Hermione tinha o pressentimento de que muitos outros encontros ocorreriam durante aquele ano letivo.

“Não será somente eu que terei grandes segredos…”

***

O trio ficou estudando durante o final de semana. Eles ficaram, por algum tempo, comentando sobre alguns sonhos os quais alguns estudantes tiveram a coragem de revelar.

“Ele contou que teve que enfrentar uma pelúcia estranha…” Contava Ron. “Parece que era um coelho de coloração esverdeada com dentes afiados. Uma criatura que, no final do pesadelo, conseguiu atacá-lo e começou a devorar os dedos dele.”

“Essa descrição…” Pensou Hermione por alguns instantes, recordando-se da época que era mais nova. “Plushtrap!”

Era uma pelúcia que foi criada durante o Halloween. Sendo considerada uma versão sombria do clássico Spring Bonnie. Fazendo um sucesso entre a criançada, apesar dos boatos que os pais acabaram criando em torno do brinquedo. Eles afirmavam, constantemente, que a pelúcia era uma “armadilha para dedos” sendo estes o prato principal de Plushtrap.

“Ele precisava ficar encontrando-o, iluminando ao seu redor para evitar que chegasse próximo…” Continuou Harry a falar. “Contudo, infelizmente, o coelho de pelúcia foi muito mais rápido, conseguindo o que estava desejando.”

Depois, durante algum tempo, também comentaram a respeito de outros sonhos os quais foram relatados. Todos eram eles presos em algum lugar - seja um quarto, loja vazia ou mesmo uma rua deserta -, tendo eles que enfrentar criaturas. Em alguns casos era utilizando apenas o feitiço “Lumos”, outros precisavam se esconder em determinados lugares ou mesmo ficar verificando os corredores e fechando as portas

Algo que deixou Hermione apreensiva. Era um outro padrão que ela havia percebido em relação aos relatos dos sonhos terríveis.

“Como será que foi o pesadelo de Simas?” Perguntou Hermione.

“Deve ter sido um dos mais apavorantes…” Comentou Harry. “Ele e outros dois estudantes tiveram que enfrentar criaturas extremamente agressivas… Sendo, provavelmente, monstros que fossem ainda mais agressivos em comparação aos que apareceram na escola madrugada de sexta-feira.”

“Monstros ainda mais agressivos?” Ron perguntou totalmente incrédulo. “Como isso seria possível?!”

***

A primeira aula daquela segunda-feira foi a de poções. O clima tenso estava presente, algo que todos estavam acostumados.

O professor escreveu na lousa a poção que os estudantes deveriam preparar.

Não demorando muito que uma quantidade de fumaça ficasse presente naquela sala.

O professor ficava, constantemente, olhando para Harry de uma maneira que chamou atenção de Hermione. Era como se ele estivesse desconfiado de alguma coisa. Um comportamento que não estaria sendo causado somente pela irritação que ele estava sentindo pelo fato que Potter ter se tornado parecido com Hermione.

O mesmo estava acontecendo com Neville. Ele também estava tendo um rendimento significativamente melhor que normalmente teria tido. Além disso o comportamento dele havia mudado em comparação aos dois anos anteriores.

Sendo algo também chamou a atenção dos outros estudantes, fazendo que, durante o almoço, alguns comentários fossem feitos a respeito. Muitos afirmavam que ficaram surpresos com o fato de Neville não ter explodido o caldeirão ou ficado demonstrando o mais puro desespero com a presença de Snape, conseguindo, de alguma forma, manter-se calmo.

Hermione não conseguia compreender direito como que tal mudança teria ocorrido. Aparentemente, ao contrário de Harry, a rotina de estudos do colega havia continuado a mesma.

Outra coisa a respeito do comportamento de Longbottom chamou a atenção de Hermione. Sendo o que poderia explicar os olhares de Snape. Era o fato de que o jovem bruxo estava, constantemente, olhando para um dos bolsos de suas vestes.

“Eu vi ele colocando o Trevor lá...” Comentou Harry durante a aula após Hermione ter comentado a respeito.

“Muito estranho…” Pensou Hermione. Era como se tivessem colocado alguma coisa no sapo que, de alguma forma, estava ajudando o bruxo naquela aula que o mesmo tinha tanta dificuldade.

Hermione questionava se aquilo teria alguma relação com a pelúcia de Freddy. Um objeto que, aparentemente, também estava ajudando o bruxo no seu desempenho escolar.

Quando a aula terminou, antes que saíssem da sala, Snape chamou Harry para que ambos pudessem ter uma conversa em particular.

Algo que Harry não queria conversar com os amigos. Fazendo com que Hermione pensasse que que tal conversa particular não teria sido algo nenhum pouco agradável. Talvez teria brigado com o Potter de maneira ainda mais agressiva que teria feito na frente dos outros estudantes.

***

As primeiras aulas da quarta-feira ocorreram tranquilamente, sendo ambas de poções.

Sendo o momento que Draco Malfoy voltou a frequentar as aulas, depois de ter ficado ausente por quase uma semana. Estando ele agindo como se tivesse fazendo um retorno triunfante. Uma presença a qual fez com que aula de ficasse pior do que normalmente era para Harry e Ron, pois Draco Malfoy estava utilizando o braço machucado como uma desculpa para não fazer as tarefas da aula.

Além disso, o mesmo ficava provocando Harry, mencionando o fato que Sirius Black havia sido avistado em por um trouxa. Algo que Harry não estava dando muita atenção.

Após terminada essas aulas, Hermione utilizou o vira-tempo para conseguir ir para uma das matérias eletivas. Contudo, a jovem bruxa sentia que estava sendo observada. Não sabia como, mas, era como se algum estudante estivesse perseguindo-a.

Ficando incomodada com a presença daquele mesmo chiado que ela havia escutado no Caldeirão Furado quando estava querendo conversar com Harry.

***

O pior ocorreu na aula do professor Remo Lupin. Sendo um fato que não seria esquecido pelos que estavam presentes naquela sala, sendo relembrando mesmo que o natal já estivesse chegando.

Primeiro os alunos chegaram na sala de aula onde ficaram aguardando o professor chegar. Alguns ficaram lendo o livro enquanto outros ficaram conversando.

“Por que será que ele está atrasado?” Perguntava um dos estudantes.

Ficaram assim durante alguns instantes até que o professor chegou. Primeiro pediu para que guardassem os livros, afirmando que iriam precisar somente de suas varinhas, pois a aula seria prática.

Todos foram levados para um canto da sala dos professores. Eles ficaram observando o velho armário no qual havia a presença de um bicho-papão, a criatura que iriam aprender a se defenderem contra. Algo que deixou os estudantes receosos.

“Será que ele vai se transformar naquela raposa?” Perguntou a aluna que sofreu aquele episódio de insônia.

Uma pergunta que fez com que os alunos ficassem mais ainda temerosos. Imaginava a figura que fora descrita por aqueles dois estudantes. O que resultou que muitos estudantes ficassem criando uma cena mais grotesca que a outra.

Foi um alívio geral quando o professor Lupin afirmou que a aluna não precisaria enfrentar o bicho-papão. Isso significava que aquele monstro não iria aparecer para atormentá-los.

Depois os alunos ficaram surpresos com o anúncio que Harry Potter também estava dispensado da atividade prática. Algo que fez com que alguns murmúrios acontecessem por alguns instantes.

Hermione olhou para Simas e viu que ele estava apavorado. Este deveria estar receoso que o Bicho-papão fosse se transformar com alguma coisa que ele viu durante o pesadelo que o traumatizou. Uma experiência que seria pior pelo fato de que ele veria o monstro pessoalmente.

“Monstros ainda mais agressivos…” Pensou Hermione nervosa, recordando-se do que Ron e Harry haviam dito no final de semana. Ela imaginava a imagem de uma criatura com dentes e garras afiadas. Talvez fosse um urso. Fazendo com que um monstro parecido com Freddy ou Fredbear aparecesse na mente da jovem bruxa, sendo suficiente para que um arrepio percorresse seu corpo.

O professor fez duas perguntas a respeito do Bicho-papão, a primeira foi respondida por Hermione e a outra por Harry. Depois ele explicou o feitiço que seria utilizado para derrotar tal criatura, pedindo para que os estudantes repetissem o nome com ele.

“Afastem-se” Pediu o professor.

A aula foi seguindo-se tranquilamente. Os alunos iam sendo chamados e lançavam o feitiço, transformando seus piores medos em algo engraçado.

Isso foi até o momento que o professor chamou Simas.

O garoto ficou parado durante alguns instantes, fitando o professor com certa descrença. Perguntava-se o motivo de que, dentre todos aqueles alunos presentes, justamente ele fora chamado.

O estudante aproximou-se relutantemente do Bicho-papão. Ele estava pálido. Algo que todos perceberam e começaram a cochichar entre si, questionando em qual monstro iria aparecer naquele momento.

Primeiro houve o barulho do Bicho-papão se transformando. Sendo seguido por gritos apavorados dos estudantes. Eles deram alguns passos para trás. A sala ficou, alguns instantes depois, no mais completo e aterrador silêncio.

O monstro era esguio, tendo mais que dois metros de altura. A pele era negra, exceto em algumas partes. No tórax havia a presença de algumas estruturas as quais lembravam três costelas.

A expressão presente no rosto não mudava, fazendo com que aparentasse que a criatura estava utilizando uma máscara branca a qual possuía um eterno sorriso. Sendo possível ver os dentes afiados. Os olhos eram grandes e negros. As íris do monstro eram brancas e brilhavam de modo estranho; algo que poderia ser visto no escuro à certa distância.

As pernas eram finas, terminando sem a presença de algum pé. Fazendo com que alguns perguntassem como que aquele ser era capaz de se equilibrar.

As mãos da criatura eram compostas por três dedos. Estes eram listrados de preto e branco. Sendo eles extremamente compridos ao ponto parecerem mais com tentáculos.

A criatura olhou para Simas e começou a falar, deixando os presentes ainda mais apavorados. A voz era grossa e distorcida. Sendo muitíssimo complicado para que conseguissem entender o que aquele monstro estava falando.

“N-Nos e-encontramos novame-e-e-nte…”

“Não…” Falava Simas quase chorando. O braço estava trêmulo, tornando difícil para ele segurar a varinha.

“Dessa vez nã-ão terá nada para te salvar…” Falava a criatura. “Is-so não é mais um so-sonho ruim…”

O clima que já estava pesado tornou-se ainda pior no momento em que coisas estranhas começaram a ocorrer naquele cômodo. Primeiro foram as janelas que começaram, repetidas vezes, a abrir e fechar.

Depois do armário começaram a sair alguns tentáculos, iguais aos dedos da criatura, que ficaram se mexendo. Sendo o suficiente para que alguns alunos ficassem enjoados.

“Nã-ã-o se preocu-cupe…” Falava a criatura, dando alguns passos para frente. Ela estava começando a esticar os dedos como se estivesse prestes a amarrar Simas com eles. “V-e-enha comigo, eu mo-ostrare-e-ei o caminho dire-e-to para o infe-e-rno.”

Professor Lupin rapidamente saiu de onde estava, colocando-se entre Simas e aquele monstro.

Fato que fez com que o Bicho-papão mudasse de forma. Imediatamente as janelas pararam, permanecendo abertas e os tentáculos, que saíam do armário, desapareceram.

Simas começou a chorar desesperadamente.

No lugar daquela criatura estava a esfera brilhante. Algo que chamou a atenção de alguns estudantes e fizeram alguns breves comentários.

O professor lançou o feitiço “Riddikulus” fazendo com que o bicho-papão retornasse para dentro do armário; após da criatura ter sido transformada numa bexiga que estava se esvaziando.

“A aula acabou…” Falou Remo Lupin, virando-se para os estudantes.

Demorou alguns instantes para que os alunos tivessem saído da sala, exceto Simas que não saiu do lugar. Todos estavam pálidos, com medo do que havia acontecido naquela aula. Comentavam que o bicho-papão havia sido muito mais perigoso que poderiam ter imaginado.

Ninguém reclamou por não ter tido a chance de fazer aquela aula prática.


	9. Sonho Terrível

Após o término daquela aula, Simas foi mandado para a enfermaria para que pudesse se recuperar do ocorrido. Algo que, pelo que muitos acreditavam, iria acontecer com os outros dois estudantes.

Não demorou muito para que os outros alunos da Grifinória tomassem conhecimento do que havia acontecido naquela aula. Eles ficaram assustados, muitos afirmaram que nunca tinham ouvido falar de monstro parecido com aquele. Poucos comentaram que tal descrição do monstro fazia com que eles se recordarem vagamente de algum lugar que eles costumavam frequentar havia anos.

Uma situação que já era esperada por Hermione. Afinal, muitos dali nunca ouviram falar da famosa Fazbear Entertainment, um lugar que era mais frequentado por trouxas, nascidos-trouxas e alguns mestiços que tinham contato com a comunidade trouxa.

Durante alguns instantes, Hermione ficou tentando lembrar de um dos robôs que ela viu em alguns dos restaurantes. Era provável que tal criatura fosse uma versão macabra de algum dos personagens da franquia. Algo que já havia se provado verdadeiro com a descrição daqueles quatro monstros.

Felizmente, Hermione conseguiu encontrar a resposta. Lembrando de um personagem que dava medo nas crianças e alguns adultos.

“Puppet…”

Sendo um animatrônico que, por muitos anos, fora considerado como um dos mais importantes. Sendo devido a utilização no Fredbear’s Family Diner para manter as crianças dentro do estabelecimento.

Algo que mudou algum tempo depois. Ocasião em que o animatrônico foi encontrado abraçando o cadáver de uma criança que estava no beco localizado nos fundos do restaurante.

Uma tragédia que foi noticiada na mídia trouxa. Mencionando que tal garota havia sido trancada do lado de fora do restaurante por outras crianças que estavam querendo “pregar uma peça” nela. Contudo, elas foram comer e esqueceram a menina. Sendo ela encontrada pelo assassino que a esfaqueou e, depois, descartou o corpo no lugar onde foi encontrado por funcionários.

Puppet foi substituído por outra versão alguns dias após esse terrível episódio. Um personagem que não teve sorte. Sendo retirado algum tempo depois. Época que foi noticiado que outra criança havia sido dada como desaparecida.

Depois outras tentativas foram feitas. A primeira foi realizada por um dos proprietários da franquia, Henry Emily, colocando reconhecimento facial em alguns animatrônicos. Um sistema que fracassou, gerando boatos que eles haviam sido adulterados pelo criminoso que teria um grande conhecimento de robótica. Enquanto o outro proprietário, William Afton, contratou mais guardas-noturnos, obtendo também resultado negativo.

O restaurante foi fechado no mês de julho de 1987. Sendo causado pelo desaparecimento de mais crianças. Os principais suspeitos foram dois funcionários: Dave Miller e Jeremy Fitzgerald. Ambos sumiram.

***

Durante alguns dias, tudo aparentou que estaria caminhando normalmente.

Os alunos ficaram aliviados com o fato de que nenhum estudante teve insônia ou pesadelo durante aquelas noites e, principalmente, por saberem que nenhum monstro havia aparecido.

Estavam certos de que já haviam identificado a causa de todos aqueles transtornos. Acreditavam que deveria ser algo relacionado com as pelúcias que não estavam mais lá.

“Sempre desconfiei a respeito delas…” Comentava alguns estudantes com certa frequência.

Contudo, Hermione ainda pressentia que alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo. Algo que, por algum motivo, somente ela, aparentemente, era capaz de perceber.

“O pesadelo ainda vai continuar…” Pensava a jovem bruxa enquanto andava pelos corredores. Constantemente Hermione ouvia aquele chiado, fazendo com que ela olhasse ao redor. Se alguma coisa que tivesse perseguindo-a estaria invisível.

Ela acreditava que aquele momento de sossego seria temporário. Uma forma que o responsável conseguiu encontrar para fazer que os estudantes tivessem uma falsa sensação de segurança.

“Talvez aquelas pelúcias foram utilizadas com outro propósito…” Cogitava Hermione. “Talvez servissem como algo parecido com o Cavalo de Tróia.”

O comportamento de Bichento em relação a Harry chamou atenção dela. Agora, com a ausência da pelúcia, o gato olhava para Potter como de demonstrasse um pouco de desconfiança em relação ao bruxo.

Além disso, o felino também pulou sobre Ron durante a tarde de sábado. Numa outra tentativa de capturar Perebas, algo que deixou Weasley completamente irritado, brigando com Hermione.

Em outro momento, Simas comentou a respeito de como foi na enfermaria naquela quinta-feira. Ele estava um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda demonstrava sinais de nervosismo quando recordava da criatura.

Hermione não o culpava por estar agindo de semelhante modo. E, quando imaginava no pesadelo, sentia ainda mais apreensiva. Ela sabia que, pelo que lera nos livros, o bicho-papão fazia uma versão mais fraca do monstro que ele está imitando. Isso significaria que a criatura que Simas enfrentou era ainda mais perigosa e mortal.

“Eu estava com muito medo de adormecer e acabar tendo novamente aquele pesadelo.” Ele falava. “Promfey me deu uma poção para que eu dormisse sem que tivesse sonhos…”

***

O clima, aparentemente, mudou durante a noite de sábado. Uns breves momentos que a tensão poderia ser sentida por quem tivesse a infelicidade de ser um dos últimos a dormir.

Os alunos foram deitando-se, adormecendo rapidamente. Hermione, por outro lado, estava tendo dificuldade para pegar no sono. Algo que, naquele momento, deixaria qualquer um nervoso, perguntando se aquilo era simplesmente porque estariam com dificuldade para dormir ou se eles seriam as próximas pessoas a serem atacadas por algum monstro.

A jovem bruxa fechava os olhos, contudo, não os conseguia mantê-los fechados por muito tempo. Fazendo com que ela ficasse cada vez mais aflita.

Hermione olhou ao redor e viu que não era a única naquele quarto que estava acordada. Outra garota também não estava conseguindo adormecer naquele momento. Esta também estava demonstrando sinais de preocupação, perguntando para si a respeito da possibilidade de ela ter sido a escolhida para ter que enfrentar aquela raposa monstruosa.

Demorou alguns instantes para que Hermione adormecesse. Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que a jovem bruxa fez foi olhar ao redor, sentindo-se um pouco aliviada.

A garota ainda estava deitada. Ela havia passado a noite em claro. Apesar disso, estava aliviada por nada de errado ter acontecido, por nenhum monstro terrível ter aparecido.

Depois, Hermione aprendeu que outros estudantes haviam sofrido de insônia e todos eles ficaram tensos, esperando que alguma coisa fosse acontecer a qualquer momento. Algo que estava deixando a jovem Granger nervosa.

“Estão brincando conosco…” Pensava Hermione. Primeiro estavam garantindo uma falsa sensação de segurança, fazendo com que todos acreditassem que estava tudo certo. Agora estariam colocando falsos sinais de que alguma coisa errada iria acontecer.

“Eles querem pegar os alunos desprevenidos…” Pensou Hermione com repulsa. Talvez o responsável estaria se divertindo com o desespero dos estudantes, principalmente pela grande possibilidade de serem mortos. E, não satisfeito com isso, fazia de tudo para aumentar as chances de uma catástrofe acontecer.

Na noite seguinte, nenhum aluno da Grifinória teve insônia. Sendo durante o café da manhã quando ela percebeu que somente os alunos da Sonserina haviam sido afetados. Todos estavam demonstrando sinais de alívio por nada de grave ter acontecido com eles.

Outro episódio aconteceu na noite entre segunda e terça-feira, envolvendo membros da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Todos faziam os mesmos comentários.

***

Era a noite de quarta-feira. Hermione adormeceu após alguns poucos instantes.

Durante o primeiro momento, tudo estava tranquilo. Os sonhos os quais Hermione teve eram agradáveis. Nenhum pesadelo ocorreu ou alguma coisa que tivesse alguma relação com os terríveis acontecimentos que estavam ocorrendo naquele ano.

Uma situação que começou a mudar quando o relógio estaria marcando um horário um pouco próximo da meia-noite. Ocasião que os sonhos que Hermione estava tendo, até então, foram interrompidos. Tudo que estava ao redor da jovem bruxa foi, lentamente, desaparecendo, até o momento que a garota ficou no meio do nada.

Ela olhou ao redor, sem compreender o que estava acontecendo. 

Durante alguns instantes, pode ouvir uma voz que tentava desesperadamente falar com ela. Infelizmente, Hermione não conseguiu compreender o que ela estava tentando lhe dizer. Somente percebeu que tal voz seria proveniente de uma criança cuja idade estaria entre os sete e nove anos.

Depois daquilo, ela estava em um lugar escuro. Algo que fez com que ela estremecesse ao pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Talvez ela, naquele momento, teria um sonho similar ao que tinha acontecido com Simas e os outros estudantes.

A jovem bruxa percebeu que estava segurando um objeto, que era uma lanterna. Ela o ligou, utilizando para iluminar os seus arredores.

“Muito estranho…”

Estava no meio de um quarto, um lugar que ela nunca esteve até então. Sendo ele algo que a jovem bruxa considerou bizarro, como também a arquitetura daquela casa, afinal, tal cômodo tinha duas portas. Portanto, ficava no meio de dois corredores que, provavelmente, dariam para o mesmo cômodo.

Não sabia o porquê, mas Hermione tinha a sensação de que estavam observando-a de alguma maneira. Algo que seria muito improvável, afinal, aquilo era um sonho.

Ela percebeu a presença de um armário que estava com as portas semiabertas. Podia ver a presença de roupas e sapatos que seriam pertencentes a de uma criança. Dos lados havia a presença de duas cômodas. 

Sobre a maior, localizada à esquerda, tinha um relógio digital que indicava que estava faltando cerca de quarenta minutos para meia-noite.

Hermione aproximou-se da cômoda menor e tentou acender o abajur, contudo, não acendeu. Depois Hermione tentou acender a lâmpada, que estava no teto do quarto, apertando um interruptor na parede. Também não acendeu.

A jovem bruxa olhou para trás. Tinha a presença de uma cama de solteiro. Sobre ela tinha uma pelúcia idêntica à que Neville ganhara. Contudo, este brinquedo não estava dando a sensação ruim que a pelúcia do colega.

Perto do referido objeto havia um pedaço de papel o qual Hermione pegou e começou a ler. Nele estava escrito as instruções do que ela deveria fazer naquele momento.

 

Está prestes a começar mais uma sessão de experimento. Ela está sendo feita para testar os novos melhoramentos os quais foram realizados. Isso devido ao fato de que o teste realizado anteriormente não apresentou resultados satisfatórios.

Com isso, a cobaia terá que enfrentar os animatrônicos que foram escolhidos para o atual experimento. Ela terá que enfrentá-los até o momento que o relógio digital marcar seis horas, indicando que a pessoa foi vitoriosa, conseguindo sobreviver.

Nos corredores, é preciso ouvir com atenção. Caso escute uma respiração, feche a porta. Espere alguns segundos e depois abre-a novamente, caso contrário, algum monstro irá atacar.

Olhe constantemente a cama. Com o passar do tempo, uns monstrinhos (Freddles) irão aparecer sobre ela. E, quando o número deles for três, por tempo considerável, Nightmare Freddy sairá debaixo da cama, atacando a cobaia.

Olhe o armário com frequência isso principalmente se você ver um vulto entrando nele, sinal de que Nightmare Foxy entrou no quarto. E caso ver ele dentro, feche as portas por alguns instantes e depois abre. Estará seguro se, no lugar do monstro, aparecer uma pelúcia do personagem.

Siga as instruções à risca para a obtenção do sucesso.

 

“Sobreviver?” Pensou Hermione tensa. O que aquilo significava? Eles estavam querendo fazer algo que fizesse com que o sonho interferisse no mundo real?

Uma possibilidade a qual fez com que Hermione sentisse mais tensa que nunca. Caso tais melhoramentos tivessem sido realizados com sucesso significaria que, caso ela fosse atacada no sonho, seria encontrada morta no dormitório da Grifinória.

Algo que fez com que pensasse em Simas e os outros estudantes que tiveram pesadelos; sendo eles as primeiras cobaias desses experimentos. Algo que poderia condená-los para um sombrio e terrível destino. Um acontecimento que geraria um enorme escândalo na comunidade bruxa quando fosse anunciado que vários estudantes foram encontrados mortos nos dormitórios enquanto outros foram atacados por monstros.

“Um erro pode ser fatal…” Refletiu Hermione. Agora, seu medo pelo fracasso estava sendo agravado pela situação crítica que se encontrava. “Espero muito que não tenham sido capazes de fazer tal melhoria funcionar como, provavelmente, eles estejam querendo…”

Agora ela sabia como que tais criaturas eram chamadas. Até o momento já sabia da existência do Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Freddy e Nightmare Puppet.

Hermione releu aquelas instruções. Sabia que precisava decorá-las, de alguma forma, o mais rápido possível para que conseguisse enfrentar tais criaturas.

O clima ficou ainda mais tenso quando o relógio digital marcou meia-noite. Momento que o desafio começou.

Ela primeiro verificou ambos os corredores, iluminando o corredor para ver se não tinha a presença de alguma das criaturas, não tendo escutado alguma respiração. Somente no da direita que ela viu de relance uma figura que estava observando-a no final do corredor, escondendo-se quando percebeu o brilho da lanterna. Era o robô que havia atacado os alunos da Lufa-Lufa.

Os monstros tinham aparência que era ainda mais desagradável que ela havia imaginado ao ouvir a descrição feita pelos estudantes. As Criaturas, além de garras e dentes afiados, aparentemente, tinham os corpos num estado completamente lamentável. Tendo a presença de vários buracos, sendo possível ver os endoesqueletos deles.

Ela, constantemente, olhava para a cama, vendo a presença dos ursinhos macabros. Eles quando eram iluminados faziam um barulho e depois, rapidamente, escondiam-se debaixo da cama.

Em algum momento da noite, ao verificar o armário, Hermione levou o susto ao ligar a lanterna. Nightmare Foxy estava lá e deu um rugido. Nada de letal aconteceu, para sua surpresa. A jovem bruxa rapidamente fechou as portas do armário, abrindo-as, pouco tempo depois. Sentindo um grande alívio ao ver a presença da pelúcia de Foxy.

O monstro do corredor esquerdo, Nightmare Bonnie, foi o que mais conseguiu se aproximar da porta, fazendo com que Hermione precisasse fechá-la o mais rápido possível.

Assim foi seguindo a noite. Após algum tempo, ela começou a ter a sensação de que o tempo estava fluindo de forma diferente do que teria acontecido no mundo real. As horas estavam passando de forma mais rápida. Sendo isso, talvez, pelo fato de ser um sonho.

A garota estava tensa, lutando para manter-se calma durante toda aquela longa e dolorosa tortura.

Ela estava prestes a olhar o corredor direito quando escutou um barulho que a deixou muito alegre. Era o sinal do relógio, indicando que às seis horas da manhã havia chegado.

“Consegui.”

Hermione despertou alguns segundos depois.

***

Um homem olhava para alguns monitores, tendo ele utilizado somente um que havia sido desligado havia pouco tempo. Ele sorria satisfeito, apesar de não ter conseguido alcançar o resultado pretendido.

“Muito interessante… De fato, essa garota é muito inteligente para a idade dela… É muito bom ver que Randy não estava mentindo a respeito disso…”

 


	10. Professor Substituto

Hermione permaneceu deitada por alguns instantes. Estava sentindo-se aliviada por ter conseguido vencer aquele desafio. Ela não sentia que estava cansada, talvez aquilo seria um sinal de que as melhorias não foram bem-sucedidas. Seria lógico que, se o sonho afetasse o mundo real, ela ficasse cansada por ter ficado andando apressadamente de um lado para o outro naquele quarto esquisito.

A jovem bruxa olhou ao redor. Logo percebeu que as outras estudantes estavam deitadas, adormecidas.

“Deve ter sido com pessoas de outros anos…” Pensou Hermione.

Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando ela entrou no Salão Comunal.

Dois alunos estavam adormecidos nos sofás. Sendo um do quarto ano enquanto o outro do primeiro ano. Nos encostos dos sofás e poltronas, havia a presença de grandes rasgos como se alguma coisa tivesse mordido aquelas determinadas regiões.

Ao olhar para cima, Hermione Granger pode perceber a presença de marcas no teto e nas paredes da sala. Algo que ela reconheceu como sendo pegadas.

“Foi um monstro diferente…” Pensou a Hermione. Ela sabia que Foxy não tinha aquela habilidade especial de escalar paredes.

Quando todos os outros desceram e perceberam que havia acontecido novamente, um clima sombrio voltou a pairar e a tomar conta do lugar. Alguns cochichos aconteceram, perguntando se como havia sido o ataque sofrido naquela noite.

Os dois alunos foram acordados e questionados a respeito do ocorrido. Eles narraram, sendo o começo bem similar ao relatado pelas duas primeiras vítimas. A principal diferença era que esses dois alunos não estavam nervosos, acreditando que nada iria acontecer como nos dias anteriores. Eles somente percebem que estavam completamente enganados quando o relógio marcou meia-noite.

“Olhei para o teto do dormitório e vi o monstro me observando ameaçadoramente…” Narrou o aluno do primeiro ano. “Era uma raposa diferente… Ela tinha uma aparência muito bizarra… Tinha duas cabeças com dentes afiados, somente uma tinha a aparência de um animal, outra era feita somente de metal. A criatura tinha três pernas. Aparentemente tinha dois braços, ambos localizados em lugares esquisitos.”

“Eu saí correndo do dormitório, escapando do monstro que pulou sobre mim, como se tivesse tentando morder da minha cabeça.” Continuou o aluno a narrar. “Depois, vi o colega saindo desesperado do dormitório, afirmando que a raposa havia aparecido para ele também.”

“Foi uma noite complicada…” Afirmou o estudante do sexto ano. “Essa raposa era extremamente ágil, e ficava tentando nos atacar pelo teto, por estarmos mais vulneráveis…”

Hermione ouvia atentamente aquela narração. Pela pouca descrição feita, ela imaginou que tal criatura deveria ser uma versão Nightmare de Mangle, o animatrônico que foi considerado culpado por ter mordido o crânio do funcionário em 1987. Contudo, a descrição era um pouco diferente do personagem que ela via nos restaurantes, pois a versão verdadeira tinha duas pernas.

“Cada ataque será feito com um monstro diferente…” Pensou Hermione. Com isso, os alunos não poderão aprender sobre o comportamento das criaturas, impedindo que aumentassem as chances de sobreviver sem muitas dificuldades, sem sofrer algum ferimento ou correr risco de morrer.

Alguns estudantes foram imediatamente falar com os monitores para relatarem que outro ataque havia ocorrido naquela noite. Somente algum tempo depois que todos saíram, indo para o Salão Principal.

***

Naquela mesma tarde outra inspeção foi realizada. O resultado obtido foi o mesmo que os realizados anteriormente, algo que deixou os alunos muito indignados com aquilo. Sendo algo que também estavam deixando os professores tensos, afinal, como que nada havia sido encontrado?

“O que está provocando todo esse tormento?” Os estudantes se perguntavam. “Se não eram as pelúcias, o que estaria causando tudo isso?”

Uma resposta que, provavelmente, iria demorar para que fosse encontrada.

***

Algum tempo depois, Hermione percebeu que não era somente Harry que estava, quase diariamente, sendo chamado por Dumbledore para que pudessem ter uma conversa particular. O outro estudante era pertencente a casa Corvinal. Sendo ele alguém que também estava carregando uma pelúcia durante o primeiro dia, sendo de uma versão de Freddy a qual Hermione não tinha visto na época.

Sendo ele alguém com quem Harry conversava com certa frequência. Sempre indo para algum lugar do castelo para que pudessem falar com mais detalhes. Era como temessem alguma coisa.

Em um momento Hermione conseguiu entreouvir os dois que havia acabado de se encontrar. Ela percebeu que o outro aluno estava demonstrando apreensão. Uma reação que teria relação com aquele maldito chiado. Algo que, provavelmente, tal aluno saberia o perigo que o mesmo representava.

“Vamos para outro lugar?” Indagou ele. “Sobre esses assuntos nós não devemos falar muito… Afinal, ele pode estar nos ouvindo nos mais diversos lugares por conta do você-sabe-o-que…”

Uma afirmação que deixou Hermione pensativa. Afinal, de quem eles estavam falando? E como que tal bruxo seria capaz de ouvir as conversas dos outros?

***

Hermione encontrou com Harry estudando durante aquele final de semana. Naquele momento ele estava lendo o livro que era utilizado nas aulas do professor Lupin durante aquele ano. Contudo, ela percebeu que o amigo não estava na parte na qual eles ainda estavam estudando.

O livro estava aberto na página 394, na qual começava a falar a respeito dos lobisomens. E, perto do amigo, havia um pergaminho no qual ele estava fazendo algumas anotações. Tendo em uma delas feito menção ao ocorrido na aula do bicho-papão, apontando que o mesmo, ao ficar de frente do Lupin, havia se transformado numa lua cheia.

***

Os dias foram seguindo de forma tensa. Hermione percebeu que os ataques estavam acontecendo de forma mais aleatória em comparação aos primeiros.

Além disso, os pesadelos estavam ocorrendo de maneira muito mais frequente em comparação às aparições e ataques de monstro no castelo.

“Sorte que os melhoramentos foram, de fato, fracassados…” Hermione suspirou. Eram raros os alunos que conseguiam sobreviver aos experimentos. Era preciso muita agilidade, escutar os barulhos com máximo de cuidado, decorar a instruções que eram dadas.

Sendo eles comentados durante as refeições. Relatando os desafios que os tais estudantes tiveram que enfrentar durante horas. Todas seguindo o mesmo padrão, tendo eles que enfrentar monstros, seguindo as mais diversas regras que haviam sido estabelecidas previamente.

Até o fim do mês de setembro haviam ocorrido dois ataques, todos de forma igualmente terrível. Sendo o pior que aconteceu com a Sonserina, com o estudante apresentado marcas no pescoço.

O terceiro ataque ocorreu no sábado, 18 de setembro. Tendo como local os dormitórios e Salões Comunais da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. A primeira casa foi atacada por uma versão diferente de Chica, sendo algo relacionado com jack-o-lantern. Sendo mencionado que ela ficou ameaçando os estudantes, sempre mencionando que eles “iriam queimar por toda a eternidade com ela”; além disso, foi mencionado a abóbora a qual ela carregava também tentou atacar os dois estudantes durante a madrugada. Algo parecido aconteceu com a Corvinal, sendo uma versão de Bonnie que também seria uma versão “Jack-o-lantern”.

O último ataque ocorreu na madrugada do dia 23 de setembro. Ocorrendo na casa da Sonserina. Um relato que deixou os estudantes ainda mais nervosos quando ficaram sabendo da identidade do monstro que havia aparecido, sendo o mesmo que havia atacado Simas em seu pesadelo.

“Um aluno, aparentemente, quis provocar aquela criatura…” Comentava os estudantes. “Ela tomou uma medida drástica para que ele saísse do quarto, fazendo aqueles tentáculos aparecerem debaixo da cama dos colegas dele, afirmando que eles seriam sufocados caso continuasse com aquele comportamento.”

“Aquele monstro ficava rindo do sofrimento deles… Estava se deliciando de ver o sofrimento e o pavor que estava tomando de suas vítimas.”

“Em determinado momento a criatura conseguiu pegar um deles, começando uma tentativa de estrangulá-lo… Contudo, felizmente, ele não foi morto porque o horário do término do ataque havia chegado. O que obrigou o monstro a largá-lo e depois a desaparecer.

***

Foi na tarde da sexta-feira quando algo inesperado, para quase todos os alunos, aconteceu. Algo que fez com que os estudantes saíssem da sala de aula nervosos.

Durante os primeiros minutos os alunos ficaram aguardando a chegada do professor. Quase todos os alunos estavam tranquilos naquele momento. Estando eles imaginando qual seria a próxima criatura que seria apresentada pelo professor.

Alguns momentos depois, a porta foi aberta e o professor Snape entrou na sala. Os alunos, exceto Harry e Hermione, encararam o professor, surpresos. Algo que aparentemente, Snape percebeu, sendo um sinal de que ambos estavam, de alguma forma, cientes de que ele estaria ali naquele dia.

Snape anunciou que Lupin estava doente e que, devido a isto, não poderia dar aula. Ele afirmou que o outro professor não havia informado a respeito das matérias que havia dado até aquele momento, ignorando que lhe informava, mandando que todos ficassem calados.

O professor pediu para que os alunos abrissem na página 394. Os alunos abriram o livro, contudo, mal começaram a procurar a página, pois, pararam ao ouvir um barulho. Eles olharam, incluindo o professor, vendo que Harry já havia, automaticamente, aberto na página indicada.

Snape utilizou um feitiço para fazer com que os livros dos outros fossem para a página indicada. Alguns protestos foram feitos, fazendo com que Snape mandasse os alunos calarem a boca, afirmando que eles estavam muito atrasados na matéria.

Após isso, o professor questionou a respeito da aparência do lobisomem, sobre a diferença dele para um lobo propriamente dito, tendo Hermione tentado responder, após ter sido completamente ignorada. Como consequência, o professor retirou pontos e depois deu detenção a Ron por ter reclamado em voz alta a respeito daquela atitude.

Quando o professor ameaçou Ron, Hermione percebeu que Harry, por alguns instantes, demonstrou sinais de pavor, como se estivesse se recordando de alguma coisa terrível. Um comportamento que deixou a jovem bruxa tensa, perguntando-se o que teria acontecido com amigo durante aquelas férias.

Depois Snape uma pergunta para Harry. Algo que Hermione comparou com o comportamento que o professor teve na primeira aula que aconteceu havia cerca de dois anos. Contudo, desta vez, Harry não seria humilhado. Agora ele saberia responder.

A pergunta foi se ele saberia dizer qual era as diferenças entre um animago e um lobisomem. Tendo ele respondido que “um animago poderia controlar as suas transformações, enquanto as do lobisomem ocorrem, independentemente da vontade da pessoa durante a lua cheia.” e que "o  animago, quando transformado, mantêm a sua consciência humana. Enquanto o lobisomem perde sua humanidade, sendo capaz de atacar qualquer ser humano que visse.”

A aula foi seguindo o clima tenso. Todos se mantiveram no mais completo silêncio. Em determinado momento da aula, o professor Snape foi vendo as redações que os alunos haviam feito. Ele criticou, afirmando que as informações eram poucas, dizendo que a nota dada por Remo Lupin era demasiadamente alta pelo trabalho esdrúxulo que haviam realizado. Quando ele viu a de Harry, levantou uma sobrancelha, afirmando que já era difícil aturar a presença de um “sabe-tudo”, agora teria que aturar dois.

Antes do término da aula, o professor pediu uma redação que deveria ser entregue na próxima aula, ou seja, segunda-feira. Sendo dois pergaminhos, tendo como tema as formas de identificar e matar um lobisomem.

Todos os alunos, exceto Ron, saíram da sala de aula.


	11. Redação

Hermione rapidamente foi para a biblioteca após o término daquela aula. Sabia que aquele final de semana seria um dos mais corridos até então. Ela tinha, além das atividades de outras matérias, aquela redação para fazer. Sendo um prazo curto para conseguir escrever dois rolos de pergaminho.

Um tema que gerou descontentamento por parte de muitos alunos. Estes afirmaram que o professor Snape havia atrapalhado todo o cronograma ao adiantar aquela matéria de maneira desnecessária, e, por conta daquilo, eles não iriam fazer aquela atividade.

E, por consequência disso, somente ela e Harry seriam os únicos alunos a realizarem. Afinal, Hermione estava determinada em conseguir fazer aquela atividade da melhor forma possível. Sendo incapaz de se imaginar deixando de entregar alguma lição, por mais difícil que fosse para fazê-lo.

Ela conseguiu ficar na biblioteca durante algum tempo considerável. Primeiro ficou andando por entre as prateleiras, tentando encontrar o máximo de livros que falassem daquele assunto.

Depois, ela sentou-se numa das cadeiras, colocou os livros sobre a mesa, começando a lê-los. Contudo, não muito tempo depois, ela teve que sair devido aquela constante sensação de que estava sendo vigiada.

Um sentimento causado, principalmente, pela chegada de um aluno. Este, aparentemente, fingia ler um livro enquanto, constantemente, lançava breves olhares para Hermione.

Sendo aquele aluno uma das pessoas a qual Harry e outros alunos tentavam evitar contato ou conversar o máximo possível, como se tivessem muito receio do que ele fosse fazer.

***

Hermione foi caminhando em direção do quadro da Mulher Gorda, tendo dificuldade por conta do peso que ela estava carregando. Devido a isso, ela pensava em como ela iria fazer em relação às escadas do último andar as quais ela deveria o máximo de cuidado. Um passo errado, poderia fazer qualquer um despencar de sete andares.

Enquanto passava pelos corredores, vários olhares foram atraídos para ela. Muitos olhavam para aquela cena e começavam a conversar e a fazer comentários a respeito do que estavam vendo.

Hermione encontrou-se com Harry que estava retornando de uma das conversas com Dumbledore. Assim ele pegou os livros e os carregou até o Salão Comunal. Algo que chamou ainda mais atenção dos estudantes que logo mudaram o assunto da conversa que estava tendo anteriormente.

“Ele está carregando como se os livros estivessem leves.” Observou Hermione. Via que a força que Harry adquiriu recentemente, de alguma forma, era ainda maior do que ela tinha percebido no Caldeirão Furado.

Ao chegar na sala Comunal, o sentimento de que estava sendo observada continuou a perturbá-la. 

***

Durante aquela noite e madrugada, Hermione conseguiu adiantar bastante aquela redação. Quando parou já era bem tarde, estando somente os três no Salão Comunal. Ron foi o primeiro a dormir, depois foi Hermione que deixou Harry que continuou a fazer aquela redação.

Na manhã seguinte Hermione e Ron viram que Harry havia terminado aquela atividade. Algo que Ron não estava acreditando, afirmando que Potter deveria ter passado a noite em claro para conseguir fazer tal façanha.

Harry ficou negando por bastante tempo, afirmando que havia dormido durante aquela noite.

Os dois bruxos ficaram ainda mais surpreendidos quando viram o que Potter havia escrito. Era um pouco mais que havia sido pedido para que fosse entregue na próxima aula.

Depois de ter tomado café, Hermione continuou com a tarefa até o momento que ela deu uma pequena pausa. Ocasião que ela percebeu que Harry estava fazendo outra pesquisa. Ele lia o livro, enquanto fazia algumas anotações em um pedaço de pergaminho quando encontrava algum trecho que considerava relevante.

Além disso, ele constantemente, olhava brevemente para Bichento enquanto estava fazendo aquelas anotações. O gato ficava observando-o atentamente, uma vigília que estava ocorrendo com frequência.

Ela aproximou-se. Agora o tema era sobre animagos. O que também teria sido motivado pelas provocações as quais Snape havia feito durante aquela aula.

Hermione conseguiu ler brevemente as poucas anotações as quais ele havia feito até aquele momento e uma chamou atenção dela. Sendo esta que acabou por mexer com Hermione, deixando-a levemente perturbada, como se estivesse lembrando vagamente de algo suspeito.

“A expectativa de vida de uma animago transformado continua sendo a de um ser humano, não sendo essa reduzida para o tempo de vida que sua forma animal teria”.

Antes que Hermione fosse capaz de falar com o amigo, Harry marcou a página do livro. Ele saiu do Salão Comunal, afirmando que precisa encontrar com Dumbledore para conversar com o diretor, dizendo que havia encontrado algo importante.

Sendo algo que deixou Hermione apreensiva, sabendo o que aquilo poderia significar.

“Ele está suspeitando que tem um animago disfarçado entre nós…”

A jovem bruxa ficou refletindo sobre quem poderia ser. Não tardando para que ela tivesse recordação de como Randall agiu em relação ao Perebas. Todo aquele interesse que ele demonstrou a respeito do rato, ainda mais quando ele soube o tempo que o roedor estava presente na família Weasley.

“Se isso for verdade…” Pensava ela. “Tal bruxo seria alguém que teria muito conhecimento a respeito deles, tendo passado junto deles. Pior ainda era em relação a Ron Weasley, conhecendo o bruxo muito bem, como também toda a família dele.”

“Melhor pesquisar mais a respeito desse assunto.” Pensou Hermione. Algo que ela iria fazer ainda naquele final de semana.

***

Seria na noite de sábado quando ela conseguiu terminar aquela redação, tendo ela consultado o calendário lunar para obter mais informações.

Não tinha mais suspeitas e sim certeza de que o professor Lupin era de fato um lobisomem. Tendo ele se encaixado nas descrições que os livros faziam sobre como identificar tal criatura. Algo que explicaria a ausência dele na aula como também a sonolência que ele estava sentindo no Expresso de Hogwarts, como se tivesse sido incapaz de dormir. Tendo, naquela madrugada, ocorrido a lua cheia.

Ela foi deitar-se após alguns instantes. Estava tão cansada que não demorou para adormecer. Durante esses momentos, ela teve alguns sonhos bizarros. Num deles ela estava olhando para um espelho, assustada com seu próprio reflexo. Ela aparentava estar consideravelmente mais velha, tendo em torno dos quarenta anos. Isso, enquanto ela afirmava que havia passado menos de dois meses.

***

Na segunda-feira, Hermione percebeu que Snape estava agindo de maneira mais ressentida em relação a Harry. Demonstrando mais rancor e desprezo que o normal. 

Algo que a jovem bruxa relacionou com uma das conversas que o amigo teve com Dumbledore no dia anterior. Sendo o momento em que, provavelmente, relatou como o professor de poções agiu, mencionando o como ele ameaçara Weasley. E, como consequência, foi chamado pelo diretor que queria falar a respeito de tais comportamentos.

Mais tarde, Hermione ficou decepcionada quando o professor Lupin afirmou que não era preciso entregar a redação. Harry, por outro lado, estava demonstrando alívio pelo fato dos outros não terem feito aquela redação.

Uma aula que os alunos ficaram reclamando como que o Severo havia se comportado, ignorando completamente o estágio da matéria em que se encontravam.

O professor Remo Lupin tentou acalmá-los, afirmando que iria conversar com Snape a respeito de tal ocorrido. Sendo uma atitude a qual muitos duvidavam de teriam algum resultado.

“Será que essas substituições irão acontecer com frequência?” Questionou um estudante. “Pelo que conversei com outro aluno, já é a segunda vez que isso acontece nesse mês…”

Uma resposta que Hermione já conhecia. Um evento que ocorreria a cada lua cheia.

***

Naquela tarde, Hermione conseguiu conversar com Potter. O resultado que obtido foi exatamente o que ela estava esperando. Afinal, o amigo estava tentando esconder algo dela como também de Ron. Tratando-se algo que deveria ser extremamente sério.

Por um momento a atitude de Harry foi muito similar ao que ele havia demonstrado no Caldeirão Furado, constantemente, olhando ao redor.

Ele ficou falando para Hermione que nada de errado havia acontecido durante aquele mês de agosto. E, após ser questionado, Harry negou que Randall teria o agredido durante aquele mesmo período. Afirmações as quais Hermione suspeitava de que eram mentirosas.

A respeito das suspeitas sobre Perebas, Harry não quis conversar muito a respeito. Somente afirmando o que ela já havia lido anteriormente. Depois Hermione tentou convencê-lo de que não seria possível.

“Eu vi o registro do Ministério da Magia…” Falava Hermione. “Lá constava que, nesse século, somente tiveram sete animagos. Nenhum deles se transformava em um rato.”

“Mione, lembre-se de que não são todas as pessoas que respeitam as leis da magia.” Retrucou Harry. “Além do mais, o Perebas tem as características de um… Ele está vivendo o quádruplo da expectativa de vida que um rato normal teria.”

Não adiantava falar com aquilo com ele. Hermione viu que ele tinha colocado aquela ideia na cabeça e, certamente, levaria aquilo até o final.

Depois, os dois bruxos conversaram a respeito da redação que Snape havia dado. Tendo Hermione afirmando que o professor havia passado aquele tema para que os alunos identificassem Remo Lupin como um lobisomem.

Após isso, Harry acabou falando algo que a deixou tensa. O que tivesse acontecido durante aquele último de mês de férias teria sido muito grave. Chegado ao ponto de fazer com que Potter ficasse paranoico.

“Se o professor Snape queria apenas expor o segredo de Lupin, não é estranho que um dos principais tópicos ser sobre os meios de matar um lobisomem?”

Eles permaneceram quietos até o momento que se despediram e cada um foi para os seus respectivos dormitórios.


	12. Sigam-me

Na quarta-feira aconteceu um acontecimento que era muito indesejado por boa parte dos alunos. As pelúcias começaram a ser devolvidas para os seus respectivos donos. O resultado da averiguação feita havia sido negativo, repetindo o que havia acontecido com as investigações que aconteceram antes. Nenhuma magia das trevas sido encontrar nos brinquedos.

Um resultado que deixou inúmeros estudantes completamente indignados, mencionando como que tais objetos estariam se comportando de maneira esquisita durante aqueles dois primeiros dias. Principalmente pelo fato de que eles estavam se movendo sozinhos durante a noite.

“Será que eles possuem inteligência?” Perguntou uma aluna. “Aparentemente, eles devem ter camuflado tal comportamento anormal na presença dos professores para que pudessem ser vistos como simples brinquedos.”

Um assunto que penduraria por várias horas, enquanto algumas suposições, uma mais fantasiosa que a outra, eram feitas para conseguirem entender o que havia sido feito para que conseguissem ocultar todas aquelas coisas anormais que haviam percebido.

***

Naquela mesma tarde quando Ron entrou no dormitório e percebeu que algo estranho estava acontecendo. 

Sobre o baú que ficava na frente da cama de Harry, estava o coelho de pelúcia. Enquanto isso, Potter estava abaixado, olhando debaixo de uma das camas enquanto, aparentemente, procurava alguma coisa.

Quando questionado, Harry ficava, constantemente, tentando mudar de assunto, evitando responder às perguntas que Ron fazia numa tentativa de saber que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento.

***

Antes de dormir, Weasley percebeu que Harry estava, aparentemente, com dificuldade para adormecer. Algo que ele sabia que iria atrapalhar, afinal, não tardaria para que os treinos e elaboração de táticas do Quadribol começassem. Além disso, Olívio Wood estaria muito empenhado para fazer com que a Grifinória ganhasse a Taça de Quadribol, o que não havia ocorrido nos anos anteriores, apesar de eles terem o melhor apanhador.

Foi nessa noite que Ron teve um pesadelo que iria mudar o seu destino. Algo que iria fazer com que ele começasse a penetrar nos mistérios e coisas estranhas as quais estavam ocorrendo durante todo aquele tempo sem que ele tivesse conhecimento. Fazendo com que ele conhecesse um lugar que jamais imaginou que algum dia teria existido, apesar de toda a fama e reconhecimento do mesmo.

Quando o sonho começou, Ron percebeu que estava parado no meio de um lugar que estava cheio de carros. Sendo esse o estacionamento que era localizado na frente de um dos restaurantes da franquia a qual Hermione havia frequentado durante a infância.

Ron primeiro olhou para a placa que presente na parte superior da parede. Lá estava escrito em letras grandes “Freddy Fazbear's Pizza”. E em cima de tal nome havia um desenho o qual Ron não demorou muito para reconhecer. Era o desenho do personagem da pelúcia de Neville cujo nome era Freddy.

Algumas pessoas começaram a passar ao redor de Ron. Eram famílias que estava indo alegremente para aquela pizzaria. Dentre elas, haviam várias crianças que estavam extremamente animadas por irem para aquele lugar.

“Não vejo a hora de ver o Foxy, o pirata!” Gritava um garoto de cabelos castanhos que teria cerca de oito anos. Ele estava utilizando uma fantasia que chamou a atenção do bruxo. Era algo que aparentava ser uma vestimenta de pirata que seria referente do personagem que a criança havia mencionado.

“Será que Spring Bonnie está presente, papai?” Questionou uma garota ainda mais nova. Seu pai andava logo atrás, mantendo o olho na garota. Ele estava carregando uma pelúcia que era um coelho dourado, com olhos verdes e longos cílios.

“Muito provavelmente.” Respondeu o genitor da menina.

A atenção de Ron, por algum motivo, voltou-se para um garoto que passou ao lado direito dele, estando o mesmo também acompanhado de ambos seus genitores. Sendo a pessoa que mais agiria de modo estranho durante aquele sonho.

O garoto parou, por alguns instantes, olhou para Ron. Sendo, aparentemente, o único capaz de vê-lo naquele momento. Depois fez sinais para que o bruxo o seguisse, tendo uma voz na mente de Ron afirmando-lhe que ele estava prestes a ver algo muito importante.

Ron obedeceu, entrando no estabelecimento. Tendo ele atravessado a porta dupla de vidro, como se fosse algo parecido com um fantasma.

Ele ficou admirado por alguns instantes, vendo todos aqueles objetos trouxas os quais ele nunca havia visto, sendo tanta coisa que ele não sabia se iria conseguir lembrar-se perfeitamente para que pudesse questionar Hermione. Sendo algo que a amiga iria demorar muito tempo para conseguisse explicar tudo o que ele havia visto.

Caso soubesse que iria envolver-se com esse mundo, talvez, teria escolhido o “Estudo dos Trouxas” no lugar das aulas de “Adivinhação”. Talvez não estaria precisando inventar as mais diversas previsões, contendo as inúmeras tragédias, as quais a professora considerava como “previsões bem-feitas”. O que fazia com que Harry comentasse que ela gostava de ouvir a respeito de acontecimentos ruins, mortes e outros assuntos equivalentes.

Havia a presença de inúmeras mesas, rodeada de quatro cadeiras cada nas quais as pessoas sentavam, sendo atendidas por funcionário que entregavam o cardápio. Estes que utilizavam uniforme cuja cor predominante era o roxo. Sendo o suficiente para que recordações desagradáveis a respeito de Gilderoy Lockhart aparecerem.

“Quem escolheu a cor dessas roupas tinha o gosto similar ao de Lockhart.”

Muitas crianças brincavam nas máquinas de arcade, objetos que também chamaram a atenção de Ron. Elas ficavam jogando por alguns instantes. Depois, algumas comemoravam, enquanto outras demonstravam frustração, afirmando que perderam a última ficha.

Outras crianças ficavam na frente dos palcos nos quais tinha os personagens que se moviam lentamente, algo que deixou Ron encantado. O jovem bruxo ficou imaginando, como seria se ele e sua família tivesse, algum dia, se reunido em semelhante lugar para alguma comemoração.

Imaginava como seria a reação de seu pai quando visse esse lugar. Ele iria ficar maravilhado quando visse tais animais. Talvez iria querer conversar com os responsáveis do estabelecimento para ter algum conhecimento a respeito daquilo.

No palco maior havia a presença de Freddy, o urso que segurava o objeto que Ron não reconheceu. Ao lado direito estava uma ave que o garoto pensou que se tratava de uma pata que utilizava um babador e segura uma bandeja no qual tinha um cupcake. Do outro lado estava um coelho que era igual à pelúcia de Harry que segurava uma guitarra vermelha. 

Do outro lado havia a presença de outro pequeno palco, neste estava presente o personagem que Ron julgou que deveria ser Foxy. Na frente estava aquela mesma criança fantasiada. Esta olhava animada o personagem, ignorando o pai que lhe chamava, afirmando que o show iria começar em pouco tempo.

Depois de alguns minutos todos, exceto Ron, estavam sentados em seus lugares. Quase todas as luzes foram desligadas, ficando somente acesas as que iluminavam os palcos. Assim, três animatrônicos, para a surpresa de Ron, começaram a falar e a cantar.

Sendo essa uma música a qual logo fez o rapaz dar um leve gemido. Via que ela iria ficar grudada na sua mente durante um bom tempo. Sendo piorado pelo fato de as crianças cantarem com os personagens, tendo elas decorado a letra.

O clima ficava um pouco esquisito pelas brevíssimas pausas que ocorriam e uma voz falava, dando avisos os quais chamaram a atenção de Ron. Elas contradiziam o que a música estava falando, afirmando que a diversão não era garantida como também o fato de o estabelecimento não ser responsável pela segurança das crianças como também a qualidade da pizza.

“Tenho a sensação de que ela não deve ser tão gostosa…” Pensou Ron receoso. Perguntava-se, caso isso fosse verdade, como que tal lugar era, aparentemente, tão popular.

Uma resposta que não demorou muito para surgir, quando ele ouviu comentários de alguns pais.

“Essas animatrônicos foram as maiores invenções que eles fizeram…” 

“Uma pena que a freguesia está diminuindo um pouco. Deve ser por causa dos consoles caseiros que estão fazendo com que as máquinas de arcade não sejam tão interessantes.”

“De fato… Aqui precisam ficar gastando dinheiro para comprar as fichas e ficam desesperados quando perdem uma partida.” Comentava a mãe.

O show terminou após alguns minutos. Sendo possível ouvir algumas reclamações de algumas crianças, especialmente pelo fato de que Foxy não participou da canção. Algo que, aparentemente, deveria ter acontecido em apresentações passadas.

Não demorou muito para que Ron conseguisse reencontrar a criança que havia lhe trazido para dentro daquele estabelecimento. Estava conversando com outras crianças num canto, um pouco longe dos pais. Elas estavam utilizando máscaras dos personagens, as quais haviam comprado havia poucos minutos. Eram dos quatro personagens principais, tendo a presença de um quinto que Weasley viu como sendo uma versão dourada de Freddy.

Ron aproximou-se. Nesse momento que algo estranho começou a ocorrer. Vendo ele a presença de uma pessoa que estava fantasiada de coelho dourado que utilizava uma gravata borboleta roxa. Somente era capaz de ver os olhos que eram cinzas, de um aspecto de deu medo em Ron.

“Spring Bonnie.” Falou um dos garotos ao perceber a presença daquele coelho dourado. “Olá Spring Bonnie.”

“Olá criançada.” Falou o homem fantasiado. A voz dele não condizia com o traje. Sendo ela fria, apesar do esforço da pessoa em aparentar ser alegre. “Como vocês estão?”

“Estamos bem.” Responderam as cinco crianças.

“Tenho uma boa notícia para vocês, crianças.” Anunciava Spring Bonnie, dando alguns passos para trás. “Tem uma festa particular acontecendo e vocês são os convidados especiais.”

Um anúncio que deixou a crianças animadas, enquanto Ron ficou preocupado. Ele pressentia que aquilo deveria ser uma armadilha. Algo que estava sendo feito para levar as crianças para longe de seus pais.

“Sigam-me para aquela porta.” O coelho indicou uma que ficava nos fundos. 

As crianças começaram a seguir aquela figura, organizando-se numa fila. Sendo o mesmo que o Ron fez. Queria saber o que estava prestes a acontecer. 

Além disso, aquele mesmo garoto ficava, constantemente, olhando para trás. Verificando se Ron estava seguindo-o, conforme havia pedido no início daquele sonho.

Aquele homem estranho levou as crianças para uma sala a qual não recebia a atenção de nenhuma outra pessoa. Lugar onde as crianças entraram. Depois, a porta foi trancada pelo coelho dourado.

Ron estava mais tenso que nunca. Era realmente uma armadilha e agora, provavelmente, tais crianças seriam brutalmente assassinadas.

Tal pessoa fantasiada foi até um lugar, retornando logo em seguida. Tal funcionário estava com a mão esquerda escondia detrás das costas. Curioso, Ron aproximou-se, dando uma olhada.

“Ele está segurando uma varinha?” Ron perguntou-se surpreendido. Não esperava que tal pessoa fosse um bruxo. Não imaginava que alguém depois que se formasse em Hogwarts fosse dedicar sua vida em alguma atividade voltada para a comunidade trouxa. Conseguindo obter tamanho sucesso.

“Por que você nos trouxe para cá, Spring Bonnie?” Perguntou uma garota que olhava apreensiva ao seu redor.

O bruxo apertou algum aparelho que estava segurando com a outra mão. O que fez com que algumas figuras aparecerem flutuando no ar. Elas ficaram, repentinas vezes, desaparecendo e reaparecendo.

As crianças ficaram observando aquilo maravilhadas. Elas ficaram comentando a respeito do que estavam vendo.

Aproveitando que elas estavam distraídas, a pessoa fantasiada ergueu a varinha, lançando um feitiço que fez com que todas as crianças desmaiassem.

***

Ron acordou assustado. Estava nervoso, pensando no que havia acabado de ver.

Ele olhou para o lado, ficando surpreso com o fato de Harry ainda estava acordando. Contudo, ele não estava demonstrando sinais de cansaço, como ocorria com os estudantes que sofriam daqueles episódios de insônia.

Harry estava de costas para Ron, com a atenção voltada para o coelho de pelúcia que estava sobre a cama. Sendo o objeto com que Potter conversava em voz baixa.

“Muito estranho…” Pensou o jovem Weasley.

Instantes depois ele voltou a adormecer.

***

Durante o café da manhã, Ron ficou pensando no que havia sonhado. As mais diversas perguntas estavam indo e voltando. O que aconteceu com as crianças? Quem era aquela pessoa usando aquela fantasia? Como ele conseguiu fazer aquele feitiço sem que o Ministério da Magia tomasse conhecimento?

Entrementes, Hermione estava prestando atenção nas conversas que estavam acontecendo. Especialmente as que tinha relação com os acontecimentos estranhos.

Assim, ela pode escutar um aluno que havia sido uma das cobaias dos experimentos relacionados aos pesadelos. O comportamento desse aluno em específico estava diferente dos outros alunos. Ele ficou agindo, como se tivesse se vangloriando por ter conseguido sobreviver e ganhado aquele desafio.

“Eu estava prestes a fechar a porta do corredor esquerdo, contudo, infelizmente, acabei me esquecendo de escutar a respiração e liguei a lanterna. O Coelho monstruoso conseguiu entrar no quarto para me atacar.” Narrava o estudante enquanto alguns colegas mais próximos escutavam com atenção. “Felizmente, o tempo estava do meu lado. Antes que ele pudesse me matar, o relógio apitou, indicando que o horário final havia chegado.”

“Como você tem tanta certeza de que foi considerado como vencedor?” Questionou um dos alunos. “Você conseguiu sobreviver até às seis horas, mas não falhou em impedir o monstro de adentrar no quarto.”

“Você conseguiu fracassar e vencer ao mesmo tempo…” Caçoou outro aluno.

“Teve uma breve discussão para decidirem qual seria o meu destino.” O estudante explicava. “Foi uma surpresa quando percebi que o sonho não terminou e continuou por alguns instantes… O resultado foi positivo, afirmando que eu seria considerado vencedor por estar vivo após às seis horas. Eles mencionaram que não tinha nada nas regras que estivesse falando daquela situação.”

Sendo algo que Hermione não podia de se deixar um pouco surpresa. Aquele garoto conseguiu realizar algo que nem mesmo os responsáveis do experimento haviam cogitado na possibilidade ou talvez descartaram devido às poucas chances de ocorrer.

Hermione olhou para o amigo, logo percebendo que ele estava agindo de modo anormal. Ele comia pouco. Além disso, estava cabisbaixo, como se tivesse pensando em alguma coisa.

“Deve ser algo muito sério.” Refletiu Hermione. Sabia que Weasley era um verdadeiro amante de comida.

A jovem bruxa olhou ao redor, vendo algo que a deixou ainda mais apreensiva. Alguns dos estudantes estavam olhando para Ron de uma maneira como se estivessem observando-o. A partir daquele momento, ela não seria a única pessoa que estaria sendo perseguida por representar um grande perigo para um plano o qual estava sendo colocado em prática.

“O que aconteceu?” Questionou Hermione.

“Tive um pesadelo muito estranho…” Respondeu Ron. “Podemos conversar a respeito depois das aulas? Tem muita coisa que eu preciso perguntar.”

Uma resposta que deixou Hermione apreensiva. Tentava imaginar que tipo de sonho teria sido capaz de ter provocado semelhante comportamento no amigo como também naqueles outros estudantes que iriam deixar o cotidiano de ambos ainda mais complicado que já estava.

“Será que tem alguma relação com a Fazbear?” Pensou a jovem bruxa enquanto eles caminhavam em direção da sala de aula. Sendo aquele um momento no qual Hermione sabia que iria desgostar, tendo que enfrentar mais uma aula naquela sala abafada, ouvindo as bobagens que a professora falava, afirmando que se tratava se previsões. “Como isso seria possível? Ron nunca teve contato com a franquia…”

***

As aulas naquele dia passaram no mesmo ritmo. A professora Trelawney ainda estava agindo de modo que irritava Hermione. Podia ver que a bruxa chorava todas às vezes que olhava para Harry, como se lamentasse a morte inevitável. Agora afirmando que ela estava prestes a acontecer.

Algo que também estava incomodando Harry. Fazendo com que ele se esforçasse para evitar fazer contato visual com a professora de adivinhação.

A aula de transfiguração ocorreu de modo normal. Hermione percebeu que o amigo estava demonstrando um grande interesse por animagos, fazendo perguntas no decorrer da aula. Algo que seria relação com as suspeitas dele.

Após o almoço, a aula de Hagrid continuou sendo monótona e cansativa como as anteriores.

***

A conversa de Ron com Hermione aconteceu no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Estava sentindo-se desconfortável por conversar por ali. Sendo devido a constantes sensações de que estavam sendo observados.

Demorou alguns instantes até que ela e Ron já estivessem sentados nos sofás presentes naquela sala. Somente os dois estavam presentes ali.

Hermione via que, caso suas suspeitas fossem verdadeiras, ela teria muita dificuldade para sanar as dúvidas que irão surgir durante aquele relato. Sendo muito complicado para conseguir explicar sobre os objetos trouxas os quais ele viu. Principalmente se for relacionado com os animatrônicos.

Primeiro Ron começou descrevendo o lugar que ele havia estado no sonho. Sendo suficiente para que Hermione reconhecesse que, de fato, ele esteve em uma das pizzarias. Como também perceber que tal sonho não teria relação com os experimentos cruéis que os alunos estavam sofrendo até aquele momento.

Depois veio uma parte que mais chamou a atenção, especialmente no comportamento daquela criança que pedia para que Ron o seguisse, levando-o para dentro da pizzaria.

A narrativa foi interrompida por um tempo considerável enquanto Ron fazia as mais diversas perguntas a respeito dos objetos que viu naquele lugar. O primeiro assunto foi a respeito dos animatrônicos.

Sendo algo que Hermione não conseguiu explicar direito, afirmando que aquela tecnologia era algo que a maioria das pessoas não sabia como funcionava.

Weasley descreveu os personagens, sendo interrompido por Hermione que o corrigiu, falando que Chica era uma galinha, apesar da coloração amarela dela.

Ele também questionou a respeito das máquinas de arcade. Um assunto que Hermione conseguiu dar mais detalhes a respeito. 

Weasley continuou o seu relato, até o momento que o momento do show começou e os animatrônicos ficaram cantando, para alegria de todas as crianças que estavam presentes lá.

“Mione, era normal eles interromperem a música para darem avisos?” Questionou Ron, recordando-se dessa parte que havia chamado a atenção dele.

“Sim.” Hermione respondeu. Lembrava bastante da fama que o restaurante acabou ganhando em relação aquele aspecto; sendo muito negativa. Geralmente, as pessoas ficavam assustadas quando tomavam conhecimento de algumas das políticas da franquia.

“Depois da apresentação, eu reencontrei aquele garoto estranho.” Weasley continuou a falar. “Ele estava conversando com outras quatro crianças. Todas utilizando máscaras dos personagens. Uma das máscaras era de um urso amarelo com uma cartola roxa. Que personagem era aquele?”

“Fredbear.” Respondeu Hermione. “Era a primeira versão que surgiu no primeiro restaurante que contava com apenas dois personagens: ele e Spring Bonnie.”

“Spring Bonnie?”

“Ele é uma versão antiga de Bonnie. A principal diferença é que Spring Bonnie é amarelo.”

Uma informação que deixou Ron apreensivo. Aquela descrição o fez lembrar-se do principal acontecimento daquele pesadelo. Não demorou muito para que Hermione também ficasse nervosa, principalmente quando chegou a parte do funcionário fantasiado de Spring Bonnie apareceu e atraiu as crianças para uma sala dos fundos.

Hermione ficou ainda mais alarmada quando o amigo afirmou que aquela pessoa estava portando uma varinha a qual foi utilizada contra aquelas cinco crianças.

“Como ele não foi detectado?” Hermione perguntou. “Como ele conseguiu escapar impune dessa clara violação ao Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia. Ela seria condenada a uma pena em Azkaban por isso.”

Um assunto o qual os dois ficaram conversando a respeito até o momento que se separaram, cada um indo para seu dormitório.


	13. Colin Creevey

Não demorou muito para que Colin Creevey pudesse perceber que aquele ano seria sombrio. Um clima que já estava presente antes mesmos das aulas começarem, ao contrário do seu primeiro ano no qual os terríveis acontecimentos começaram a ocorrer no final do mês de outubro.

Ainda nas férias, o garoto tomou conhecimento a respeito de um criminoso que estava foragido; aparecendo fotos dele na televisão, sendo o mesmo descrito como uma pessoa extremamente perigosa e que estava armada. Um assunto que Colin teve maior conhecimento na Estação Nove e Três Quartos, quando muitos comentavam a respeito. Momento em que Colin ficou sabendo que o fugitivo era um bruxo e quais foram os graves crimes cometidos pelo mesmo.

As coisas relacionadas a franquia da Fazbear haviam começado alguns minutos depois. Acontecendo no momento em que Creevey viu Neville Longbottom que estava carregando aquela pelúcia de Freddy para, praticamente, todo lugar que ia. Sendo aquele brinquedo o suficiente para que muitas lembranças viessem ao garoto.

Primeiramente veio-lhe recordações positivas. Sendo elas relacionadas as muitas festas que ele participou e também festejou nos diversos estabelecimentos, muitos os quais tinham o mesmo nome.

As memórias ruins a respeito daquela mesma franquia também apareceram algumas horas depois naquele mesmo dia. O principal momento foi quando o Expresso de Hogwarts parou, sendo tomado por um frio assombroso e um clima extremamente sombrio e sinistro. O que fez com que o jovem bruxo relembrasse aquela macabra cena a qual ele presenciou quando tinha sete anos. Tratando-se de um evento que ele, naquela época, pensou que jamais esqueceria.

Colin, depois que a situação voltou normal, começou a conversar com os outros estudantes que estavam no mesmo vagão. Ele começou a falar a respeito daquele lugar que havia recordado. Não sendo muito difícil para que o garoto perceber que os seus ouvintes não estavam acreditando que um lugar como aquele existiu e que semelhante tragédia havia acontecido em um estabelecimento que era muito frequentado por crianças.

Uma cena a qual ele viu muito vivamente, mesmo que brevemente, tanto naquele momento quanto depois. Ocasião que eles estavam dentro das carruagens que os levavam para o castelo. Quando eles passaram pelo portão que estava sendo guardado por dois Dementadores.

Além disso, outro acontecimento que havia marcado aquele início de ano foi aquela primeira visão dos Testrálios. Tratando-se de algo que estava deixando os outros estudantes tensos. Além disso, Colin logo percebeu que muitas pessoas não eram capazes de ver aqueles mesmos cavalos.

Sendo o fato motivador para que alguns alunos o procurassem e ficassem questionando sobre quem ele teria visto morrendo. O que fazia com que ele ficasse comentando a respeito da morte do apresentador fantasiado de Spring Bonnie durante aquela festa que era tão especial para Colin.

Creevey teve mais conhecimento do significado daquilo tudo quando ele conversou com Luna Lovegood, algum tempo depois do primeiro dia. Tendo ela explicado a natura dos cavalos alados. Ela contou para o garoto que era capaz de ver os Testrálios desde quando tinha nove anos, tendo presenciado a morte da própria mãe.

Um assunto que deixou Colin tenso. Imaginando que se a morte daquele apresentador tinha o afetado daquela maneira, o que teria acontecido caso ele visse algum familiar dele falecer. Ficava assombrado com a ideia de testemunhar a morte tanto seu irmão mais novo quanto do próprio pai.

Aquela mesma cena o assombrou durante a primeira noite em Hogwarts, acordando desesperado. Somente para ficar ainda mais nervoso quando soube a respeito do ataque de monstros que seriam versões monstruosas dos personagens da Fazbear Entertainment.

***

Enquanto Ron e Hermione conversavam a respeito do pesadelo, Colin estava deitado em sua cama. Sentia que, por algum motivo desconhecido, seus pensamentos estavam mais voltados para aquela terrível cena.

Agora ele via que, por algum motivo, estava conseguindo se recordar muito mais daquela época em comparação ao início daquele ano letivo. Era como se suas memórias tivessem sido, de alguma forma, destrancadas.

Agora, ele tinha lembranças não somente dos momentos em que tal tragédia havia acontecido, como também dos acontecimentos anteriores e posteriores a ele. Momentos que deixaram todos tensos durante meses até que a franquia fechou.

Uma notícia a qual deixou as pessoas mais aliviadas, acreditando que as tragédias teriam, finalmente, terminado. Isso foi até que outro acontecimento havia sido noticiado: o de que Henry Emily havia se matado. Sendo ele encontrado no chão da cozinha da própria casa, com o pescoço cortado, segurando uma faca. Ao mesmo tempo, em que o outro proprietário desapareceu, sendo dado como morto algum tempo depois.

O jovem bruxo não sabia quando ou como ele havia esquecido daqueles acontecimentos, ou como que tal amnésia havia ocorrido. Questionava se ela teria alguma origem mágica ou não. Se ela teria afetado somente ele ou se outros fregueses estariam tendo as mesmas características.

“Melhor não ficar pensando nisso…” Colin Creevey tentou afastar tais recordações. Tinha esperanças de que a manhã seguinte seria melhor. Tinha esperanças que iria assistir aos treinos do time, como também assistir a todos os jogos de quadribol, vendo a Grifinória ganhar a taça.

Contudo, infelizmente, o destino estava reservando algo muito diferente para o garoto. Ocasionando um acontecimento o qual iria ser mencionado por bastante tempo das conversas que ocorreriam nos dias posteriores.

***

Colin Creevey estava muito feliz naquele dia tão especial. Estava parado na frente de uma mesa. Sobre ela tinha a presença de um bolo redondo. Este tinha uma cobertura no qual tinha a ilustração dos principais personagens da franquia, estando escrito: “Feliz Aniversário, Colin Creevey”. Fincado no bolo, estava uma vela colorida com o formato de número 7.

Ele olhava para o lado e via as crianças as quais cantavam alegremente. Todas estavam esperando o momento para comerem o bolo. Estavam ainda mais ansiosas para poderem assistir a uma apresentação que o Sr. Creevey conseguiu agendar para o seu filho mais velho.

O que deixou Colin muito feliz quando recebeu a notícia de seu pai. Sabendo que veria Spring Bonnie naquele momento tão especial. Ele dançaria e faria com que aquela festa fosse tão alegre quanto as que aconteciam ali.

Colin Creevey assoprou a vela, fazendo um pedido. Ele cortou o bolo, dando o primeiro pedaço para o seu irmão mais novo. 

Depois de alguns instantes, todas as crianças foram para a frente do palco no qual aconteceria a apresentação tão aguardada.

As cortinas foram lentamente abertas e Spring Bonnie estava lá. Acenava lentamente paras as crianças que estavam extremamente alegres, cumprimentando-as.

Ele havia começado a dançar, como se a era de se esperar. Contudo, um estalo forte aconteceu e depois o apresentador começou a sangrar, fazendo com que o sangue jorrar sobre as crianças mais próximas do palco. Instantes depois, o apresentador caiu deitado no chão.

Uma gritaria tomou conta da sala como também do restante do restaurante enquanto quase todas as crianças saíram desesperadas.

Quando o apresentador parou de se mover, no local estava somente Colin, Dênis e mais uma garota. Todos eles ficaram encarando o palco, sem dizer uma palavra. Aparentemente, os três não conseguiram se mover, tendo Colin Creevey sentindo suas pernas congeladas, incapaz de dar um passo.

O silêncio aterrador durou durante alguns instantes até que a garota começou a chorar desesperadamente, gritando:

“Ele está morto!” A garota cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ela saiu correndo em direção da porta, saindo daquela sala o mais rápido possível. “Spring Bonnie morreu!”

Colin e Dênis foram retirados dali por funcionários que tentaram conversar com eles, vendo que os dois garotos estavam abalados e traumatizados. Quando eles saíram, Colin pode ver que seu pai estava reclamando com um dos empregados daquele restaurante.

“Como vocês puderam deixar que algo tão grotesco pudesse acontecer dessa maneira? Numa data tão importante?!” Questionava o sr. Creevey indignado. Ele era incapaz de acreditar na irresponsabilidade daquela empresa tão grande e prestigiada.

Naquele dia, a festa de aniversário de Colin Creevey e de outras crianças haviam sido arruinadas.

Durante alguns dias, seu pai acreditava que o estabelecimento iria ser fechado, como também a franquia não iria conseguir se manter. Sendo uma surpresa desagradável para ele e seus filhos quando tomaram conhecimento de que o lugar continuaria a funcionar como também o fato de a franquia continuar em pé sem muitos problemas.

O seu fechamento ocorrendo em dezembro daquele mesmo ano. Sendo motivada por outra tragédia, a qual teria relação com os constantes casos de desaparecimentos de crianças que aconteciam nos restaurantes.

Tratando-se do único crime no qual as gravações das câmeras de segurança não foram apagadas, sendo elas transmitidas pela televisão durante bastante tempo. Imagens que demonstravam um dos proprietários, entrando na sala (utilizada para guardar as fantasias), este saiu fantasiado de Fredbear. Instantes depois, uma pessoa fantasia levou as crianças para aquela sala. Nas imagens finais, mostravam Henry deixando a sala e agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sendo ele o principal suspeito por ter causado o desaparecimento daquelas crianças.

***

Seria por volta da meia-noite quando o jovem Creevey acordou subitamente. O que fez com que ele ficasse tenso por alguns instantes. Perguntando se ele seria uma das vítimas daqueles ataques e que um monstro apareceria a qualquer momento para atormentá-lo até às seis da manhã. Algo que não aconteceu.

Pouco tempo depois, uma vontade estranha brotou no jovem. Ele estava querendo levantar, sair daquele lugar para ir até determinado ponto do castelo.

Colin Creevey ficou deitado por alguns instantes, tentando resistir àquela tentação que, aparentemente, tentava dominá-lo a todo custo. Uma batalha que durou por cerca de uma hora quando as coisas começaram a ocorrer naquele dormitório.

O garoto sentiu algo estranho, fazendo com que ele sentasse na cama. Ele olhou ao redor, sem compreender. Isso foi até que sua atenção se voltou para debaixo da cama a qual ficava defronte da dele.

Lá, o jovem bruxo viu dois olhos brilhantes que estavam observando de maneira ameaçadora, como se estivesse prestes a dar um bote na vítima. A criatura começou a se rastejar lentamente. Sendo possível ver uma raposa assustadora com dentes afiados e uma língua comprida.

“É aquele monstro que apareceu na primeira semana…” Pensou Colin levantando-se da cama. Ele pegou sua máquina fotográfica que havia colocado na cômoda, como também a sua varinha.

Assim que o fez, a criatura levantou-se, ficando diante do estudante. Nightmare Foxy tentou aproximar dele como se fosse atacar, mas logo recuou quando Colin tirou uma foto dele.

Outro barulho apareceu, deixando o garoto ainda mais nervoso. Isso significaria que outras criaturas estavam aparecendo. Para que? Para garantir que ele fosse até aquele determinado lugar do castelo?

Olhou para cima e viu que aquela outra raposa estava presente. O garoto logo reconheceu-a. Recordando-se da vez que ele e as outras crianças brincavam com Mangle, desmontando o corpo do animatrônico até que ele se transformou em algo completamente bizarro. Nem mesmo os funcionários eram capazes de descrever o que ela havia se tornado.

O garoto saiu correndo do quarto, desviando rapidamente de Mangle que se jogou do teto, com a boca escancarada em direção de Colin. Ele desceu as escadas correndo até que chegou ao Salão Comunal.

Ele olhou para o lado da fogueira e viu uma figura se materializando. Lá estava a versão monstruosa e macabra de Freddy.

O monstro ficou olhando em direção do garoto por alguns instantes até que alguns ursinhos começaram a sair dos buracos do corpo dele. Criaturinhas que foram correndo na direção do garoto e começaram a subir nas pernas de Creevey deixando-o ainda mais desesperado.

“Deixem-me em paz!” Gritava o jovem bruxo.

Ele lançou o feitiço Lumos que foi capaz de afastar aquelas criaturinhas tempo suficiente para ele correr em direção da saída.

Ele saiu correndo do Salão Comunal, desceu as escadas desesperadamente, indo para o andar inferior. O feitiço Lumos, por algum motivo, ficou, consideravelmente, mais fraco. Talvez algum monstro pudesse interferir naquele feitiço.

Quando ele se aproximou da entrada do corredor que estava diante dele algo aconteceu. As sombras, aparentemente, começaram a ganhar vida, transformando-se em uma barreira.

Colin ouviu uma risada que fez com que sentisse pavor. A voz era grossa, vindo de uma criatura seria muito cruel e apavorante. Sendo, também, diferente da voz que deveria vir da criatura a qual o bicho-papão havia se transformado.

Colin olhou para o lado e lá estava a criatura responsável por aquilo. O monstro era um urso negro com olhos vermelhos que brilhavam intensamente. Ele tinha dentes afiados, tanto na boca normal presente em seu rosto como também na segunda que, aparentemente, tinha em seu abdômen. Quando ele iluminou mais a criatura, percebeu que a pele dele era translúcida, sendo possível ver o endoesqueleto dele.

O monstro aproximou-se de Colin que começou a descer desesperadamente as escadas. E quando ele correu para o corredor do outro andar, a passagem foi bloqueada pelas sombras. E quando olhou para o lado, viu que aquele urso também estava lá.

O que foi se repetindo até que chegou no terceiro andar, no qual aquele urso negro não estava mais presente. Mesmo assim, o garoto ainda conseguia sentir que alguma criatura macabra estaria observando-o, aguardando o momento de atacar.

“Para onde devo ir?”

Ele entrou em um dos corredores. E, toda vez que aproximava de uma porta, ela era selada por tentáculos listrados que surgiam repentinamente. Algo que fez com que o jovem bruxo recordasse daquela criatura enorme que fora descrita pelos alunos mais velhos.

A risada do monstro ecoava pelos corredores. Provocando e insultando o garoto, afirmando que era impossível dele correr ou fugir.

Sua caminhada terminou ao chegar na metade daquele corredor. Colin Creevey ficou encarando uma estátua na qual representava a figura de uma bruxa corcunda que tinha apenas um olho. Um objeto que chamou a atenção do bruxo que o fez utilizar sua câmera para tirar uma foto daquele objeto.

Alguns instantes depois, algo começou a acontecer. A corcunda daquela estátua foi, lentamente, se abrindo.

***

Madame Norra patrulhava os corredores do castelo, como de costume. Ela andou por alguns instantes, parando quando escutou um barulho. O que deveria ter sido provocado por algum aluno que estaria fora da cama naquele momento.

A gata foi imediatamente até o local de origem daquele ruído. Encontrando-o no meio do corredor do terceiro andar. Lugar em que estava Colin Creevey que mexia em sua câmera fotográfica naquele momento.

Madame Norra se aproximou dele, miando. O garoto desviou seu olhar, voltando sua atenção para aquele felino. Sabia que era questão de tempo para que o dono dela chegasse ali. Estando ele ávido para conseguir flagrar um aluno que estivesse quebrando as regras.

Ouviu barulho de passos, logo sendo possível ser a figura de Argo aproximando-se rapidamente.

“Olha o que temos aqui…”

Colin não demonstrou nenhuma reação com aquela presença. Simplesmente ficou olhando para o zelador indiferente. Não entrou em pânico ou mesmo tentou fugir como teria ocorrido com os outros estudantes.

Filch tentou puxá-lo, contudo não conseguiu, para a surpresa dele. Era como se o garoto tivesse ficado, repentinamente, mais forte. Sendo uma força que deixou o zelador um pouco assustado, tendo a sensação de que o garoto poderia quebrar-lhe os ossos com relativa facilidade.

Madame Norra começou a rosnar para o aluno que, por alguns instantes, a observou de um modo, como se quisesse chutá-la naquele momento. Um comportamento que deixou Argo irritado. Antes que Filch pudesse falar alguma coisa, uma terceira pessoa apareceu no corredor.

Era Snape que estava chegando ali. Parou perto do zelador e ficou analisando o menino por alguns instantes. A expressão do professor de poções mudou. Estava olhando para Colin de forma similar à que ele fazia com Harry durante aquele ano letivo.

“Mais um…” Comentou Snape.

“Tem mais outro estudante fora da cama?!”

“Estou falando de outro assunto…” Respondeu Snape. “Vou levá-lo para a minha sala, preciso ter uma conversa com ele…”

O garoto foi levado para as masmorras, onde permaneceu por algum tempo.


	14. Segundo Sonho Terrível

O dia havia começado de maneira bem diferente do que se esperaria para uma manhã posterior a de um ataque, ainda mais um no qual a vítima havia sido atacada por vários monstros ao invés de apenas um.

Isso deve ser pelo fato de ter acontecido algo que não havia ocorrido nos ataques anteriores. Quando os alunos do segundo ano acordaram, eles logo olharam aos arredores para verificar se nada havia acontecido durante aquela noite. Após fazerem isso, viram que no dormitório não havia nenhum sinal que indicasse que alguma criatura havia aparecido. Aparentemente todas as pegadas que estariam nas paredes e chão haviam sido, de alguma forma, apagadas.

Tal sentimento de segurança foi ampliado quando os alunos saíram dos dormitórios e foram para o Salão Comunal. Lá, também, não tinha a presença de sinal o qual indicasse o que havia acontecido durante aquela madrugada.

Os alunos iam em direção do Salão Principal enquanto conversavam tranquilamente. Fazendo com que um clima agradável pairasse entre eles.

Contudo, esse clima positivo não durou por muito tempo. Ele foi sumindo durante o café da manhã. Momento em que os alunos tomaram conhecimento de que um estudante havia sido pego fora da cama.

Fato este que estava gerando várias reclamações quando muitos estudantes verificavam o placar das casas, percebendo que a Grifinória perdeu uma quantidade de pontos; deixando os alunos inconformados, mencionando a respeito das chances da casa de conseguir conquistar a taça naquele ano.

Uma situação que estava gerando comportamento diferente nos alunos pertencentes a Sonserina, para o desgosto dos membros das outras casas.

Por outro lado, algumas teorias estavam sendo feitas numa tentativa de explicar o motivo do aluno ter saído daquela maneira.

“Alguma coisa muito terrível deve ter acontecido.” Teorizava um aluno enquanto comia o café da manhã. Sendo escutado pelos colegas sentados mais próximos dele, todos estavam demonstrando preocupação.

“O que seria essa coisa?”

“Será que algum ataque aconteceu?” Questionava o primeiro aluno. “Talvez, todas as pistas foram apagadas para que ninguém tomasse conhecimento a respeito.”

O ponto o qual era pouco mencionado nas conversas, pelo que Hermione percebera, era o fato de o aluno ter sido pego no meio do corredor do terceiro andar. Sendo esse ponto que, aparentemente, mais havia chamado a atenção dos gêmeos Fred e Jorge.

Uma possibilidade sombria veio na mente da jovem bruxa. Pensando que, talvez, ali poderia ter uma passagem secreta que pouquíssimas pessoas tinham conhecimento. Passagem está que sendo utilizada pelos responsáveis por tudo aquilo para colocar os planos em prática ou mesmo para começarem uma tentativa de eliminar uma grande ameaça que havia surgido recentemente.

“Aquele pesadelo de Ron…” Hermione ficou ainda mais alarmada.

De fato, era muita coincidência, coincidência até demais, que aquele evento estranho tivesse ocorrido pouco tempo depois de Ron ter tido aquele pesadelo. Tendo passado menos tempo ainda do momento que eles foram se deitar após terem tido aquela conversa no Salão Comunal para o momento em que Colin foi pego fora da cama.

“Talvez aquele pesadelo vai dar uma dica sobre o responsável por todo esse terror.” Refletiu Hermione. “Agora, alguma coisa ruim aconteceu com Colin e ele está envolvido nesse plano…”

Os pensamentos de Hermione foram interrompidos por Ron que a chamou, fazendo com que atenção da jovem bruxa voltasse para Harry que estava agindo de modo estranho naquela manhã.

Logo percebeu que o amigo estava lançando alguns breves olhares para Colin Creevey durante aquela refeição. Aparentemente, ele deveria ter muito mais conhecimento do que havia acontecido durante aquela madrugada.

“Uma pena que ele esteja escondendo tudo de nós.” Lamentou Hermione. Perguntava se o mesmo não teria acontecido com o amigo, estando ele agindo como se fosse uma pessoa diferente do que ele costumava ser. Questionando também se Potter ainda era uma pessoa confiável ou não.

***

Hermione adormeceu depois de ter ficado pensando durante alguns instantes. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas tinha uma terrível sensação de que alguma coisa estava prestes a acontecer com ela naquela noite. Sendo algo que deveria ter relação com aqueles eventos horríveis. Ou ela seria vítima daqueles monstros, ou seria, novamente, cobaia daqueles pesadelos.

Aquela noite não havia começado de maneira tranquila, principalmente quando começou a sonhar. Sendo momentos nos quais ela se sentiu tensa. Conseguindo perceber que alguém estava observando-a, apesar de que o experimento não ter começado naquele momento. Assim, ela ficou procurando o motivo daquela sensação, contudo, infelizmente, não encontrou nada, apesar de suas tentativas.

Após algumas horas, aconteceu o mesmo que havia ocorrido naquela noite. Tudo ao redor da jovem bruxa foi desaparecendo lentamente até que ela ficou, novamente, no meio do mais completo vazio.

Realmente, ela estava recebendo uma desgostosa recompensa por ter conseguido realizar aquele primeiro desafio, algo que muitos estudantes haviam fracassado, sendo “mortos” pelos monstros. Agora ela teria que passar por mais uma sessão de experimento tendo que enfrentar ou as mesmas criaturas, ou outras que foram escolhidas para que o desafio de agora fosse ainda mais complicado que o anterior.

Pouco tempo depois, a jovem bruxa percebeu que estava, novamente, parada no meio daquele mesmo quarto. Segurando aquela lanterna mesma que utilizou no pesadelo anterior.

Hermione iluminou a parte superior da cômoda sobre a qual estava aquele relógio digital. Faltavam alguns minutos para que o relógio marcasse onze horas e vinte minutos.

“Por que começou mais cedo?”

Hermione virou-se, iluminando a cama de solteiro que estava atrás dela. Tudo estava igual ao que viu naquela última vez. Lá estava a presença daquela pelúcia de Freddy como também de um pedaço de papel no qual estava as instruções do que ela deveria fazer para conseguir passar por mais de uma noite.

Hermione pegou o papel da cama. A primeira coisa que ela percebeu que o conteúdo presente nele era maior que o da noite anterior. Ela imediatamente começou a ler, sabia que não podia perder tempo que era precioso para que pudesse se preparar para o que estava prestes a começar.

 

Parabéns! Se você está lendo essa mensagem, isso significa que você venceu o desafio anterior, conseguindo chegar até às seis horas da manhã. Um feito que merece reconhecimento. Afinal, poucas pessoas conseguiram passar da primeira noite, seja por habilidade e inteligência ou mesmo por pura questão de sorte devido a uma falha que não havia sido detectada e que deverá ser consertada futuramente.

E, por conta disso, foi decidido que as cobaias que conseguiram vencer a primeira sessão de experimento deverão passar por mais outras sessões. A quantidade de vezes que isso irá se repetir ainda precisa ser definida pelos responsáveis. Esse número deverá ser informado no próximo experimento para as cobaias que conseguirem passar do experimento que será realizado.

Primeiramente devemos informar a cobaia que, a partir da segunda noite, um módulo extra é adicionado antes de o desafio principal ter seu início. O que dará para cobaia, caso consiga vencer, uma vantagem de duas horas para o experimento.

Tal desafio “Diversão com Plushtrap” começará quando estiver faltando alguns poucos segundos para o relógio marcar meia-noite. A cobaia será levada para um lugar diferente do quarto ou outro lugar que o desafio principal estiver acontecendo. Sendo num corredor em que terá um “X” desenhado no chão que ficará na frente da cobaia.

Assim que o pequeno desafio começar, Plushtrap saíra de sua cadeira e começará a andar pelo corredor, indo em direção da cobaia. Para que consiga obter a vitória, deverá fazer com que a pelúcia fique sentada no lugar marcado no chão. E, para fazer com que o brinquedo para de andar, a cobaia deverá acender a lanterna.

O fracasso nessa “brincadeira” acontecerá caso vier ocorrer uma dessas duas circunstâncias: se o tempo acabar ou se Plushtrap conseguir andar pelo corredor e chegar até a cobaia, causando um grande susto. Contudo, nada de fatal irá acontecer caso não conseguir vencer essa parte. A única consequência é que a cobaia deixará de ganhar a vantagem de duas horas e o experimento principal começará no horário normal, ou seja, meia-noite.

Os monstros que irá enfrentar nesta segunda noite serão os mesmos da primeira noite. E também, por já ter passado um tempo considerável, colocamos um lembrete no final.

Boa sorte para conseguir passar por mais uma noite.

 

A primeira parte deixou Hermione mais tensa. Que lugar seria realizado aquela “brincadeira”? Como que iria conseguir saber se ele estava no lugar certo quando fosse acender a lanterna?

Hermione passou por vários minutos relendo o que deveria fazer como também o lembrete dos monstros que já tinha enfrentado havia algum tempo. Assim ficou durante algum tempo até que foi levada para outro lugar.

***

A jovem bruxa estava parada no início daquele referido corredor. Naquele momento, o lugar estava no mais completo escuro, sendo incapaz de ver qualquer objeto que estivesse presente ali.

No canto superior direito, Hermione percebeu que um cronômetro foi ligado, tornando visível os números. Ela viu que teria que completar aquele desafio dentro de vinte e cinco segundos. Sendo duas possibilidades que poderiam causar sua derrota.

A “Diversão com Plushtrap” havia começado. A jovem bruxa começou a ouvir um barulho que seria o de passos causado por aquele monstrinho que já havia começado a andar em sua direção. Sendo aquele a estratégia que ela deveria utilizar. Ela teria que prestar atenção naquele barulho de passos para conseguir vencê-lo e evitar de ligar a lanterna no momento errado.

Por alguns longos instantes, Hermione ficou prestando atenção no ritmo de passos daquela pelúcia. Não demorando muito para que ela acendesse a lanterna. Sendo um grande alívio para ela quando viu que a pelúcia havia sentado num grande “X” que estava desenhado a poucos passos dela.

A jovem bruxa olhou e analisou aquele brinquedo que estava perto dela. Aquele seria o único monstro cuja aparência era quase idêntica à versão que era vendida nas lojas, tendo poucas diferenças entre a versão monstruosa para a verdadeira.

Essas diferenças era principalmente duas: a pele dessa versão Nightmare estava mais danificada, tendo a presença de pequenos buracos. A outra era que os dentes desse Plushtrap eram mais afiados; o que tornaria muito fácil para que ela conseguisse devorar os dedos de alguém.

A atenção da bruxa voltou-se para o corredor em que ela se encontrava-se. Ela viu que em cada uma das duas paredes laterais tinha a presença de duas portas as quais estavam fechadas ou, possivelmente, trancadas. Elas fizeram com que Hermione tivesse um pressentimento ruim, como se tivessem coisas escondidas por detrás delas. No final do corredor, conforme mencionado nas instruções, havia a presença de uma cadeira de madeira pintada de branco.

A garota olhou para aquele mesmo cronômetro. Faltavam poucos segundos para que o tempo terminasse. Ela tinha conseguido vencer e, como recompensa, teria que enfrentar todos aqueles monstros por quatro horas.

***

Durante o desafio principal, Hermione teve o máximo de desempenho. Aquela noite estava mais difícil que a anterior, pois, as criaturas estavam consideravelmente mais ágeis. Obrigando que ela andasse mais apressadamente pelo quarto para impedir que os Nightmares conseguissem entrar naquele cômodo.

Hermione ficou observando os corredores, sempre verificando a presença da respiração, fechando a porta por alguns instantes quando ela conseguia escutá-la. Verificando, tanto a cama quanto o armário com frequência, precisando fechar as portas do último várias vezes.

A madrugada foi passando de maneira tensa até o momento em que o relógio tocou, indicando que às seis horas havia chegado. Mais uma noite concluída.

A jovem bruxa suspirou. Ela sabia que ainda teria que enfrentar mais outras noites, para as quais ela deveria ficar preparada. Sendo nas quais ela, provavelmente, teria que enfrentar as mesmas criaturas que atacaram Simas e os outros estudantes.

Poucos instantes depois, Hermione despertou.

***

O homem desconhecido apertou o botão que fez com que os monitores fossem desligados. Mais uma noite daquele experimento havia sido realizada. Tinha testado algumas pessoas as quais haviam conseguido passar da primeira noite.

O desempenho da maioria dos poucos que conseguiam sobreviver demonstrava que eles não seguiam muito as regras as quais haviam sido impostas seja porque não eles davam muito atenção para elas ou porque não decoraram e acabaram cometendo um erro fatal, permitindo que fossem atacados.

Contudo, o desempenho daquela jovem não era fruto apenas do acaso e sim da inteligência da própria garota. Ela conseguiu passar da segunda noite como também conseguiu vencer o desafio com Plushtrap. O que outros alunos não conseguiram.

“Até quando essa garota vai conseguir sobreviver a esses experimentos?” O homem perguntava-se, imaginando os mais diversos futuros alternativos que poderiam acontecer nas próximas noites. Sendo esses nos quais aquela jovem bruxa teria que enfrentar as três criaturas mais temidas. As que provocaram consequências mais graves nas cobaias, deixando-as completamente traumatizadas por vários dias.

Uma pergunta que ele queria saber. Lamentando que muitas melhorias não tivessem tido resultado positivo. Caso contrário, a realidade iria intervir no sonho e vice-versa. Assim, o cotidiano daquela jovem iria interferir no desempenho dela, principalmente quando a agenda dela ficasse tão cheia ao ponto de sugar as energias dela.

A atenção do homem voltou-se para outro assunto. Começando a pensar no que deveria fazer naquele dia ou nos próximos dias. “Depois, terei que ter uma conversa com Elizabeth.” Uma tarefa à qual demoraria, pois, precisaria convocá-la de alguma forma para que ela aparecesse ali.

“Além disso,” agora na mente dele veio a figura de outra pessoa com quem também tinha assuntos urgentes para tratar “preciso fazer uma visita para Randy… É ridículo pensar no comportamento que ele adotou… Como ele teve a audácia de imaginar que eu não iria descobrir que ele estava omitindo informações, sendo dados importantes que podem comprometer tudo que está sendo colocado em prática… Ele foi muito…”

Pensamentos que foram rapidamente interrompidos por um barulho. Era da porta que estava sendo aberta, fazendo com que a sala fosse iluminada com a claridade do corredor. O homem virou a cadeira para poder encarar quem estava querendo entrar ali. Fazendo uma careta quando percebeu quem era.

“Pode entrar…” O homem disse após alguns instantes em silêncio. “O que aconteceu dessa vez?”

A pessoa adentrou naquele lugar, mantendo o olhar baixo. Ela estava temendo que aquela visita repentina poderia lhe causar algum castigo sério. Estando temendo a reação que o Mestre teria ao tomar conhecimento do que estava acontecendo; sendo um evento que poderia deixá-lo tão irritado ao ponto de dar ao mensageiro um dos piores destinos que poderia ser causado naquele lugar.

“A sala 2B foi parcialmente destruída.” Relatava aquela pessoa com um pouco de dificuldade. A voz dela estava saindo fraca e trêmula. Além disso, seu corpo, estava tremendo. O que acontecia quando ela precisava ficar na presença do Mestre. “A Puppet saiu do controle e começou a atacar os cientistas e seguranças.”

“Aquela maldita marionete!” O homem falou em um de voz mais alto, dando um forte soco na mesa que fez com que alguns objetos caírem no chão. Aquela pessoa, automaticamente, cobriu o rosto com a prancheta. “Façam alguma coisa a respeito ou vocês são incapazes de fazer isso?”

“Sim, Mestre!” Disse o subordinado que rapidamente saiu daquela sala, fechando a porta. Sabia que precisava tomar as medidas o mais rápido possível para evitar que alguma tragédia acontecesse com ele e seus colegas.

O Mestre virou-se, ficando, novamente, de frente para os monitores. Ele inclinou-se para pegar o aparelho que havia caído no chão durante aquele pequeno acesso de raiva, verificando se o mesmo não teria sido danificado (o que poderia causar-lhe muitos problemas).

Depois disso, voltou sua atenção para outros monitores que eram utilizados durante boa parte do dia. Ele apertou o botão e ficou aguardando que aquelas telas ligarem. Lá permaneceria por algumas horas até que tivesse que ficar andando por aquele lugar, levando aquele aparelho para todos os lugares.

O dia estava apenas começando.


	15. Conversa Particular

Durante o café da manhã, muitos estudantes estavam comentando a respeito do que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Hermione viu que aqueles episódios de insônia também estavam acontecendo, afetando muitos alunos; estando eles visivelmente cansados.

Enquanto outros comentavam sobre os pesadelos que tiveram, contando a segunda noite de experimento que tiveram que enfrentar. Sendo um número, logicamente, inferior ao das outras vezes.

Hermione conseguiu avistar aquele mesmo garoto que estava se vangloriando por ter conseguido vencer a primeira noite, mesmo que fosse através de uma falha. O comportamento dele, durante aquela refeição, estava bem diferente do que ele havia demonstrado naquele dia. O que fez Hermione rapidamente perceber que ele não venceu a segunda noite, não conseguindo obter a mesma sorte a que teve na primeira vez.

E, ao escutar algumas outras conversas, Hermione aprendeu sobre a existência de outra ‘brincadeira’ que teria sido feita com alguns alunos. Sendo estes os que tinham que enfrentar Plushtrap como parte do experimento principal. Sendo a brincadeira realizada com uma versão macabra de um animatrônico o qual Hermione lembrou-se como sendo o menos amado das crianças.

“O Nightmare Balloon Boy era muito rápido…” Comentava um estudante enquanto os colegas ouviam. “Ele era muito assustador. Quando eu perdi, ele pulou gritando sobre mim. Achei que iria me fazer alguma coisa, apesar de ter lido nas instruções que nada de fatal iria me acontecer.”

“Você conseguiu vencer o desafio principal?”

“Não…”

Hermione começou a imaginar como que seria aquele desafio. Talvez ele seria bem similar ao que acontecia com Plushtrap, contudo, bem mais difícil. Imaginando que, provavelmente, seria muito mais complicado para colocar aquela mesma estratégia em prática. Afinal, além dos barulhos passos da criatura, ainda estaria presente as risadas que ela daria enquanto caminhava em direção da cobaia.

***

Os encontros dos times de quadribol tiveram seu início do dia sete de outubro. Momento o qual todos os jogadores da Grifinória começaram a ser reunirem para discutirem a táticas as quais deveriam utilizar.

Um período que fazendo com que, aparentemente, muitos alunos se esquecessem das coisas estranhas e ruins as quais estavam acontecendo no decorrer daquele ano. Estando eles empolgados a respeito do resultado que o time poderia obter.

Contudo, outros estudantes ainda demonstravam preocupação. Estando eles temerosos de que os eventos terríveis pudessem ter algum efeito negativo na realização da Copa, como já havia acontecido. Afinal, primeiro foi a fuga de Sirius Black e depois a aparição de monstros, pesadelos assustadores e episódios de insônia que estavam acontecendo com frequência.

“Será que ela vai realmente acontecer?” Perguntava um desses alunos, durante uma das refeições. “Esse ano está bem diferente do anterior, quando as tragédias somente começaram a acontecer bem no final do mês de outubro, enquanto, dessa vez, foi ainda no segundo dia de aula.”

“Está imaginando que algo muito sério vai acontecer?”

“Lembre-se, os monstros que aparecem nos dormitórios conseguem machucar os estudantes. Eles poderiam, sem muita dificuldade, mutilar um dos estudantes. E, provavelmente, o aluno seria mandado para o Hospital St. Mungus.”

“O que iria acontecer com Hogwarts?”

Mesmo assim, o capitão Olívio Wood ainda estava extremamente empenhado para que, daquela vez, a Grifinória fosse capaz de conseguir a taça. Não permitindo que aqueles comentários negativos atrapalhassem o seu ânimo e determinação para conseguirem vencer. Fazendo com que os treinos fossem duros, e, por consequência, quase todos os membros do time estariam exaustos quando fossem para os seus dormitórios.

E, devido a esses treinamentos, não demorou muito para que alguns comentários começassem a circular entre os estudantes, sendo muito mencionado nas conversas por alguns dias. Um assunto que o próprio Olívio comentava com os amigos durante as refeições, estando extremamente animado a respeito daquilo.

“Não sei que tipo de treinamento Harry fez durante essas férias. Contudo, ele foi muito bom, pois o desempenho dele melhorou bastante.”

Sendo aqueles mesmos comentários uma fonte de preocupação para Hermione. Primeiro por ela saber que o amigo, durante aquelas férias, não fez nenhum treinamento; fazendo com que ela pensasse que aquela melhoria teria sido repentina e sem explicação, assim como a força física de Potter. E, também a respeito do desempenho, Hermione sabia que aquilo seria muito complicado de conseguir; ainda mais alguém, segundo comentário de Ron, não estava dormindo com a frequência adequada.

Em pouco tempo, Hermione também percebeu que Harry não estava mais demonstrando aquela mesma alegria e entusiasmo que tinha em relação aquele esporte bruxo que tanto amava e que era um dos principais motivos para o mesmo gostar da escola.

Quando ela conversou com Ron, viu que o amigo também estava extremamente empolgado em relação aos possíveis resultados do time da Grifinória. Aparentemente, ele não tinha pensado a respeito da anormalidade do desempenho que Harry estava demonstrado. Ele somente comentou que estava estranhando a falta do entusiasmo de Potter em relação ao quadribol.

***

Naquela semana estava, oficialmente, começando aquele período de falsa tranquilidade. Uma fase cuja duração muitos estudantes comentavam a respeito, alguns afirmando que ela seria menor enquanto outros que ela seria maior para que os alunos estivessem relaxados e despreocupados.

“Talvez, dessa vez, essa estratégia não vai dar muito certo.” Alguns comentavam. “Agora muitos sempre vão manter-se alerta, sabendo que isso é momentâneo.”

Logo nos primeiros dias, Hermione percebeu que aquele ‘Período de Paz’ seria bem diferente do anterior. Isso, porque essa tranquilidade não seria tão grande, devido a alguns acontecimentos estranhos e preocupantes ainda estavam acontecendo durante esse tempo.

O comportamento que Neville estava tendo em relação àquela pelúcia de Freddy havia mudado; o que também estava chamando a atenção de outros estudantes que começavam a cochichar a respeito. Agora ele estava conversando com aquela pelúcia de modo mais visível, não se preocupando com as reações dos colegas e ignorando as provocações que Draco e outros alunos da Sonserina faziam a respeito, chamando-o de ‘criancinha’.

“O que será que eles ficam conversando?” Os alunos preocupados questionavam, tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma resposta para aquela pergunta. “É muito estranho que somente ele seja capaz de ouvir.”

Sendo aquele detalhe o qual fez com Hermione recordasse do que havia acontecido no Caldeirão Furado. Sendo o momento em que ela ouviu Harry conversando com alguém que somente ele era capaz de ouvir e, quando ela entrou no quarto lá estava Harry, Edwiges e aquele brinquedo.

“Ele estava conversando com a pelúcia.” Pensava Hermione. “Falando a respeito de alguma coisa que Randall havia contado sobre aquela Senhorita Bessy.”

Sendo esse um dos principais assuntos os quais foram abordados durante a conversa que ela e Ron tiveram no Salão Comunal, quando estava somente os dois bruxos e o Bichento. Momentos os quais o gato ficou deitado no colo da Hermione enquanto ela e o amigo falavam aos cochichos.

Primeiro ela relatou o que havia acontecido no Caldeirão Furado. O que fez com que ele lembrasse o que havia acontecido durante aquele dia do pesadelo; tanto no momento posterior quanto no anterior.

O primeiro relato foi sobre a conversa que ele viu Potter tendo com a pelúcia; servindo como para Hermione como confirmação do que havia acontecido naquele dia

O segundo relato fez Hermione se lembrar do comportamento que o Bichento estava tendo, principalmente no dia posterior a uma madrugada na qual alguma coisa anormal tinha acontecido. Sendo ocasião em que o gato ficava andando pelo dormitório, olhando por debaixo de cada uma das camas.

Essa referia conversa durou por alguns instantes até que foi interrompida por um barulho que aconteceu e sobressaltou os dois. Era sinal de que algum estudante estava passando pelo buraco do retrato e entrando no Salão Comunal. Logo eles pararam de conversar e ficaram olhando para aquela direção.

Era Colin Creevey que estava entrando, estando ele carregando aquela mesma máquina fotográfica. Alguém que ambos estavam evitando, principalmente pelo fato que esse garoto estava tentando tirar fotos tanto de Hermione quanto de Ron. Sendo esse comportamento que chamou a atenção da jovem bruxa, principalmente porque o Creevey não fez nenhuma tentativa para fotografar Harry, o que normalmente teria acontecido.

Naquele momento o garoto fez outra tentativa que fotografar os dois. Contudo, quando ele se aproximou da jovem Granger, o Bichento começou a agir de maneira agressiva. Ele rapidamente começou a rosnar de modo ameaçador, obrigando que Colin Creevey afastassem dos dois, desistindo daquela tentativa.

“Você precisa fazer alguma coisa a respeito desse gato.” Resmungou Ron ao ver aquela cena. “Primeiro foi o Perebas, agora é com os outros alunos…”

Hermione manteve-se em silêncio. O gato agiu em relação ao Colin de maneira bem similar ao que tinha acontecido com Randall durante aquele último dia de férias.

O momento mais tenso para Hermione aconteceu num dos dias daquela semana. Sendo quando a garota (dona da Chica de pelúcia) foi correndo para a enfermaria da escola. Segundo alguns comentários, ela estava com o braço machucado.

Naquele dia, quando Hermione entrou no dormitório, encontrou uma pequena mancha no chão perto da cama da referida garota. Além disso, no chão, Bichento estava arranhando a pelúcia, tentando rasgá-la.

Hermione ficou por algum tempo, preocupada, pensando que alguma coisa poderia acontecer com o Bichento. Ela já havia percebido que o comportamento do felino estava chamando a atenção daquelas pessoas que estariam muito felizes de arrumarem uma desculpa para conseguirem tirar aquele animal do caminho deles.

Foi um alívio quando Hermione percebeu que nada iria acontecer com o Bichento.

Aquela garota, depois que retornou da enfermaria, mudou seu comportamento. Agora evitava se aproximar do Bichento e, constantemente, olhava com raiva para Hermione.

***

Foi na quinta-feira, dia catorze de outubro, quando uma grande euforia tomou conta dos alunos que eram do terceiro ano ou mais velhos. Sendo esse momento quando eles viram o aviso que era mais aguardado por eles até então: o que estava comunicando a data na qual iria acontecer a primeira visita a Hogsmeade. Estando ela marcada para ocorrer no último sábado daquele mês: trinta de outubro, véspera do Halloween.

Sendo esse evento se tornado um assunto principal durante aquele dia, especialmente depois das aulas. Muitos falando sobre os planos que tinha a respeito daquela visita, sobre o que iriam fazer durante aquele dia. Alguns comentavam sobre as cervejas amanteigadas que iriam tomar no Três Vassouras; outra boa parte dos estudantes falavam a respeito da loja Dedosdemel.

Muitos comentavam a respeito dos doces os quais comprariam e outros comentavam sobre o fato de que tal estabelecimento tinha sido comprado por um bruxo chamado Dante Hyde.

“Foi uma surpresa saber que Ambrosius Flume e sua esposa aceitaram esse acordo com esse tal bruxo.” Comentavam alguns alunos.

Aquele último assunto deixou Hermione um pouco apreensiva, sem ela saber o motivo. Lembrava-se de ter comentado a respeito durante a viagem para a escola. Contudo, naquele momento, aquilo não tinha afetando-a como estava acontecendo agora.

Já era de noite quando Harry entrou no Salão Comunal, sendo informado a respeito da visita. Uma notícia que o deixou um pouco triste. O que fez com que Ron tentasse animá-lo, falando que ele deveria tentar em levar o formulário para que Minerva assinasse; uma atitude que Hermione discordou, sabendo que seria uma tentativa infrutífera.

***

O momento que mais chamaria a atenção, tanto de Hermione quanto de Ron, aconteceu durante aquela sexta-feira. Ocorrendo depois das aulas as quais passaram de maneira bem rápida. Todas haviam sido bem agradáveis para Hermione, mesmo que com a conversa a qual ela teve com Lilá Brown que havia recebido a notícia de que seu coelho de estimação havia morrido. O que fez resultado bem diferente do que Hermione estava esperando; a colega estava ainda mais acreditando nos poderes da Trelawney.

No final da aula de transfiguração, a professora Minerva avisou os alunos que os mesmos deveriam procurá-la para que pudessem entregar o formulário para a visita de Hogsmeade. Assim, todos saíram, com alguns comentando a respeito do comportamento de Neville, afirmando que esperavam que o bruxo tivesse levantado a mão para avisar que havia perdido o papel.

Os alunos foram procurar a professora para entregar o formulário alguns instantes depois do término das aulas que aconteceram depois do almoço. Quando Neville apareceu, os estudantes ficaram olhando torto devido à presença daquela pelúcia e a expressão facial deles logo mudaram, demonstrando a mais pura surpresa.

“Ele trouxe o formulário?” Perguntou o aluno observando Longbottom que estava entregando o papel para a professora Minerva que, também, aparentava estar surpresa com aquela mudança.

“O que aconteceu com ele?” Começaram alguns alunos a conversar depois que entregaram seus respectivos formulários. O que Hermione escutou por alguns instantes até que resolveu ir para a Biblioteca.

“Deve ser algo relacionada com aquela pelúcia.” Comentou o segundo estudante. “Lembro-me de uma vez que vi ele indo para entrar no Salão Comunal. A Mulher Gorda pediu-lhe a senha e ele olhou para aquele brinquedo maldito por alguns instantes e depois falou a senha.”

Hermione ficou pensando naquele assunto enquanto caminhava em direção da biblioteca. A influência do Freddy Plush sobre Longbottom era ainda maior do que havia percebido até então. Aquele brinquedo estava fazendo com que Neville ficasse calmo, permitindo que o desempenho nas aulas fosse mais elevado que seu habitual. E, além disso, pelo que ouvira, aquele brinquedo também estava ajudando Neville a não esquecer e a não perder determinados objetos que eram importantes.

A jovem bruxa entrou na Biblioteca, onde ficou por um bom tempo; sendo um alívio para a ela. Sendo porque aquele estudante não estava presente como também nenhum outro que poderia estar espionando-a.

Quando ela saiu, tinha como destino o Salão Comunal, onde Ron estaria fazendo seus deveres de casa que haviam se acumulado. Contudo, seus planos logo mudaram quando ela avistou Harry caminhando enquanto carregava aquela pelúcia de Bonnie.

“Ele vai se encontrar com aquele aluno…” Pensou Hermione. Caso ele fosse encontrar-se com o diretor, ele estaria caminhando para outra direção.

Assim, a jovem bruxa decidiu que iria segui-lo. Ela tinha consciência de que Potter tinha bastante conhecimento do que estava acontecendo e que seria a respeito daquilo que ele iria discutir com aquele outro estudante.

Ela andava tomando cuidado em manter uma boa distância para que o amigo não percebesse. Uma caminhada que durou alguns instantes até que Harry entrou em uma sala. Hermione aproximou-se, ficando perto da porta, sendo possível escutar a conversa que eles teriam naquele momento.

“Eles estão muito mais agitados já faz alguns dias.” Comentou o outro aluno num tom de preocupação.

“Deve ser ainda pelo que aconteceu na quarta-feira, Kyle”. Harry comentava a respeito. Hermione aproximou-se mais, conseguindo vê-los dentro daquela sala. Estando ambos em pé no meio daquele cômodo que estava sendo iluminado pelo outro estudante. “Primeiro foi o pesadelo que Ron teve. Não sendo nenhum pouco difícil para eles perceberem que a causa do mesmo havia sido diferente dos 'Pesadelos Experimentos'.” 

“Por que foi feito isso?” Questionou Kyle para Harry. “Você não conversou com Ray? Não tentou convencê-lo de que isso não seria uma boa ideia?”

“Tentei convencê-lo a não tomar essa atitude.” Harry explicava, constantemente olhando para a pelúcia. “Contudo, infelizmente, ele é muito teimoso e, mesmo com todos os avisos, ainda tomou essa atitude, afirmando que ela seria muito importante a longo prazo.”

“E, agora, eles estão comentando a respeito do gato da Hermione.” Harry continuou a falar, deixando a jovem Granger ainda mais apreensiva. Agora estavam falando a respeito do Bichento que também havia se tornado um alvo deles. “Ele age de maneira estranha, especialmente quando está perto de um aluno RTC…”

“Como assim?” Perguntou Kyle. “Ele fica agindo como se desconfiasse ou soubesse de alguma coisa?” 

“Sim.” Respondeu Harry. “Um comportamento que me fez pesquisar a respeito e cheguei a algumas conclusões… Talvez aquele gato seja um meio-amasso, afinal, ele possui algumas características, conforme o que eu vi no livro.”

Nesse momento, Harry ficou descrevendo todas as suspeitas a respeito daquele assunto. Hermione ficou escutando com o máximo de atenção. E, após algum tempo, ela deu uma rápida olhada ao redor; ela teve, brevemente, uma sensação ruim de alguém estava observando-a. O que ela estranhou, principalmente pelo fato de que aquele chiado irritante não estar presente.

“Tem grande probabilidade de que seja isso.” Falou Kyle após ter ficado alguns instantes em silêncio. “De qualquer maneira, devemos ficar de olho nele.”

“Espero que Ray continue cooperando a respeito disso.” Comentou Harry, olhando novamente para aquela pelúcia. O que fez Hermione ficar pensar que aquele nome era o que havia sido dado para aquele brinquedo.

“E, a respeito…”

Kyle parou de falar quando percebeu que Harry estava cochichando com aquela pelúcia. O que durou alguns minutos até que Potter parou de falar e olhou para o outro estudante.

“Algum problema?”

“Sim…” Respondeu Harry demonstrando sinais de nervosismo. “Ela está escutando a nossa conversa.”

A tensão tomou conta da jovem bruxa naquele momento. Como que Harry soube que ela estava ali escutando a conversa deles? Certamente isso deveria ser algo relacionado com aquela pelúcia.

Hermione saiu dali o mais rápido possível. Ela desembestou pelos corredores até que chegou de frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. A jovem rapidamente falou a senha e adentrou apressadamente no Salão Comunal. Sendo uma sorte para ela que somente Ron estava presente naquele momento.

“O que aconteceu?” Perguntou Weasley ao ver o evidente desespero que a amiga estava tendo. “Por que está correndo desse jeito.”

Hermione aproximou-se do amigo e começou a contar, em voz muito baixa, o que havia acabado de acontecer. Sendo um relato que também deixou Ron preocupado, sem compreender direito o que está realmente acontecendo.

“Como ele sabia que você está lá?” Perguntou Ron.

“Ele ficou conversando com aquele coelho de pelúcia antes.” Explicou a Hermione. “Isso é algo relacionado com esses brinquedos.”

“Então, se for assim, como nenhum sinal de magia foi detectado neles durante a averiguação que os professores fizeram?”

“Não sei…” Hermione respondeu olhando para o Bichento.


End file.
